Ascend
by Aeon Rose
Summary: When Kara entered the palace, its splendour fanned flames of wonder. When she exited, desolation drove daggers into her heart. *Cover art of Kara by Yuhime on DA.*
1. Chapter One

_Ascend_

 _Chapter One_

Everything went by in a blur, limbs whizzing past, blades swinging, missing severing those limbs by mere inches. It didn't matter whom they belonged too, flurry of weapons, newly, self appointed Emperor Kotal Kahn's men haphazardly attacking, directionless.

It was as if justice had dissolved, acid the perpetrator, thrown from the mouth of Kung Lao, Shaolin morals cast aside for sheer anger, man, guilty of stealing, purely to feed his distraught, famished family, about to be publicly executed, a show of 'power,' exacting it with wanton abandon.

If you fucked with the Emperor, he would react accordingly? The monk refused to hear the guard out, notching an arrow, lining it up with the man's heart. Cassandra Cage and her group were stunned that the Emperor himself couldn't make an appearance, likely bathing in liquid gold, his people ants under vast magnifying glass, they'd shrivel, burn, ashes scattered to the wind.

One refused to fight, speaking with an as yet unknown woman, acting on behalf of him. She left to locate the Emperor's convoy, have him deal with the Earthrealmer's himself.

They couldn't be allowed to disrupt justice being served. Outworld's leader burning the Earthrealmer's alive would serve as ample warning to those who wished to disobey...

* * *

Upon freeing the trembling man from having his head unceremoniously severed from his neck, the 'revered' Emperor, God Kotal Kahn bothered himself long enough to make a show of the man, the mortals standing before him, bellowing about power, or something or other, Kara couldn't care less. She'd heard it all before, finding it dull, yawn inducing, eyes rolling back more times than she cared to count. The emissary for the Lin Kuei, daughter of their General, child of a Goddess, Kara's position held weight, though it was up to Kotal how much.

He had the advantage, Kara the upper hand.

He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

To avoid further conflict, providing more shovels for the five to dig their own graves, Kara froze the environment, heat of battle's sizzle brought down to sputters...

* * *

Kotal's eyes scanned his surroundings, inevitably falling upon the woman responsible, hand extending upward, eyes shifting lilac sand. He hadn't encountered a mortal with abilities, seemingly able to control all around, within eyesight with relative ease.

Keeping eyes trained on the floor, Kara knelt, position vulnerable, ruler unaware her fighting style was predominantly spent low to the ground.

"Emperor. Its an honour."

Kotal's lips thinned, eyes widening, snort curt, off-putting. The company she kept meant the woman remained quiet. To her credit, she did not begin quivering, weeping, begging for 'forgiveness', her life be spared, her folly downplayed.

"Facetious. You spew deceit at me? Deceive my view? Relinquish your hold on time, lest I relinquish it for you."

Eye roll came too fast for her to stop it.

"Okay." Kara dared look up, higher than anticipated, shielding hazels from glorious sun's rays, bathing the God before her, carnelian glow. "Its far from honour that I feel. Its more akin to worry. Your actions have been reported to Earthrealm. People flee there, Emperor, to get away from you. They are famished, skin and bone, worked half to death. They look like slaves, battered, bruised, bloody. As a convoy, I am here to keep the peace, speak with you, clarify what, exactly is going on. Surely executing people for the 'crime,' exaggerated air quotes gained her sharp glare, aquamarine waves receding, carmine sand emerging, "of being unable to afford to provide, cater for the most basic human needs is harsh, no?"

The Emperor surprised the woman, yanking her up by her collar. She jumped backward, stumbling, catching herself quickly.

"Was this your decree, or your predecessors? We have...," hazels closed, "a history. Megalomaniac bastard. Please, don't be like him. Your aura is steadfast, bold, but washes over everything. It doesn't push, pry, or battle with mine."

"You pry into my mind, as well as control my realm? Pray, tell me," Kara bat away hand that went to grab her a second time, "who do you think you are?"

Kara laughed, readying herself, stretching, popping limbs, rotating her neck.

"See, I studied up on the history of your people, Gods, the like. You learn through battle? I can work with that..."

* * *

"It was not by my hand that murder for petty theft came into being. The crime committed does not deserve penalty, death too harsh a sentence. Tell me of Shao Kahn."

Kara tapped out, yelps of relief as dead weight removed itself from her arm, pinning it behind her back. She stood, rotating shoulder, accepting defeat with reluctant bow. Loss was lesson, learning preferable to pouting, arms folding childishly.

"Dictator, the type who ignores anything and everything, so long as it didn't involve him, murdered citizens, kidnapped Queen Sindel, claimed her as his own, and 'adopted' her daughter, Kitana. When neither served him, he had sorcerer, Quan Chi take Sindel's soul, make her malleable. Kitana refused to be controlled, so with help from Shang Tsung, the two created a clone. Mileena. I believe she plagues you from the shadows? Lapis fire could light the way, Emperor. Merely a suggestion."

Producing fire in quantity that thoroughly embarrassed the Emperor, sunlight unable to permeate whatever barrier the woman had placed around them, Kotal extinguished them, flecks of paint obliterated, ash slipping through his fingers.

"Kara," she saluted in Lin Kuei fashion, "Kara Amakura, member, daughter of General Jin Amakura, of the Lin Kuei clan, based in Earthrealm. My Mother, Tiama is from the Heavenly plain, above Earthrealm. Goddess of energy, mind, telepathy, telekinesis, that sort of thing, hence why I spoke of your aura, Emperor. Each and every person has one, the brightest being those with power. Blue is all around you, I believe Lapis Lazuli is what you use to communicate with the outside world?"

"You read me as I were scant pages, when I write, contain volumes. You know not whom you speak."

Kara shrugged, to Kotal's dismay.

"I don't, but, hopefully, we can change that, for the good of both our realms, Ko'atal Kahn. I swear that on my life. End it, if you think I lie, mock. I won't try to stop you, though my family likely will be rather pissed. Can't blame them, I am their ONLY child..."

Kara's 'aura' thickened, violet mist swirled, decorating her form in amethyst.

"Yeah, that happens when I am nervous..."

"You needn't be. I neglected my duties, that much is true. I deigned believe Mileena to be nought but cub, prowling after a jaguar, truly not a challenge to myself. However, much of her 'rule' fell upon my shoulders, her people's weight, their burdens should become mine. Fruitlessly, I sought a way to cease her meddling, she troubles Outworld more than I care to admit. My mind frays, adding more weight would bend, break the bow, if I let it."

He offered hand, Kara speechless, astonishment clear. In it, he formed Lapis Lazuli, effervescent glow resplendent.

Gesturing for her to take it, Kara snapped from daze, extending her hand to form an Amethyst, brilliance eclipsed by former gem, though dazzling all the same.

* * *

The two exchanged crystals, Kara failing to hide smile.

"Now that IS an honour. I shall give this to Lord Raiden, when we get back to our kamp. He is our leader, an Elder God, wisest of them all. Incredibly humble soul, purest white. We're lucky to have someone like that, his care goes beyond what we deserve, given our past. I trust he will wish to come here, speak with you, give you his White Quartz."

Kotal shaking his head had earlier dissipated worry rearing its repugnant head again...

"In the company of Gods, there is little to discuss other than business, and I long tired of that. My men will locate Mileena, this will end, I trust with your help?"

Kara blanched, raising hands in, 'woah, no, no, no, no' manner, before realising the few thousand year old God in front of her likely didn't know what that meant.

She went with shaking her head.

* * *

"Whilst that is, er, kind, Lord Raiden will be able to assist you in business, whereas Cassie, the group and I will assist you in locating Mileena. I am not equipped for talking on important matters. Netherrealm, I only recently read the Reiko Accords, in order to fully understand, grasp what was going wrong. Outworld isn't an ally to Earthrealm. I can, and would like to challenge that, in friendly debate, of course."

Halted people mid-cheer, others mid-jeer at the sight of Kotal's 'traitor' being freed made anguish seep from wounds on his arms, running alongside blood. Kara saw this, making a face.

"Sorry." She slowly approached him. "Mind if I heal those?"

"Mortals vocation is to serve Gods..."

Second eye roll was noticed, subsequent growl prompting woman to jump, then squeak.

"Demi-Goddess, but, do go on. What next? Water, filtered through mountain rocks, pipette dripped into your mouth by some poor schmuck, who's stood upon another's back? Ugh..." She palmed her face. "Want me to heal those? Use the crystal if you don't want my, 'dirty, fragile, mortal hands' near you."

The amethyst lit up, painted scarlet lines on chest and arms bled freely, until Kara was sure they were clean. They sealed themselves, swellings easing, pinch of looming headache whisked away.

* * *

"Before I restore the scene, humour me. Just answer one, teeny question for me, please?"

Given Kara had actually done what she said she would, neither stabbing him in the back, treachery notwithstanding, Kotal nodded.

"I froze everyone in place, everyone, except you, Emperor, and yet, you did not move, until we fought. Did you truly believe I did that, without your permission, or did you genuinely not know?"

Something lay there, in undertones, atmosphere thickening, with each passing second.

"That was more than one, 'teeny' question, Kara. I knew."

"Then, why didn't you move? Coulda killed me, right then and there, but you listened? Aren't mortals all terrible, dogmatic fiends, who seek your ruin?"

"They may well be. But I recall I speak with a Demi-Goddess, far from insignificant."

The smirks the two wore were enough to melt the sturdiest sheer wall of ice Sub-Zero could muster...

"Oh, you're good." Kara laughed. "Very good. You are apt, as well as witty, rather amiable too."

Standing on tiptoes, she whispered, fully aware none would hear, regardless...

"Don't tell anyone I said that. Ahem! Excuse me for a few minutes, Emperor."

Straightening up, Kara returned the scene to how it was prior, heading back towards her friends.

* * *

"The fuck happened there? One minute we were busting skulls, next, we're here, standing around?"

Cassie exclaimed. Everyone knew Kara had done something, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly unnecessary add-on.

"Well, I halted things, after helping Jin free the prisoner, and the guards get acquainted with the floor."

Laughter found the five for a good long while.

"I moved you guys here, so you were out of the fray. See?"

Kotal's men frantically looked around, bewildered as to where the Earthrealmer's were that they were fighting, moments ago could have gone. Their leader walked over, all men bowing, as he explained the situation.

"Kotal is about to absolve the man of any wrongdoing."

He did so, four stunned faces greeting the woman.

Cassie swore, Jin was livid, Jacqui was nursing bruised shoulder, Takeda grinned, knowing what Kara had done.

"You spoke with him, managed to convince him to stay his hand. Clever."

The man like younger sibling to her, Kara clapped him on the back.

"Got it in one. Basically, I told him of his people's plight, he said Mileena had taken his eye off the ball, gaze firmly on her as she schemed from the sidelines. Rumour is Rain wants in. He knows if Kotal kills Mileena, he is one step closer to ruling Outworld. As a God himself, he'd be able to stand up to Kotal. God of Water versus God of Fire? Pretty obvious who would win that one..."

"Pretty sure that isn't why his eyes are on Mileena..."

Sixteen eyes scanned the monk as if his skin was green...

"What? Jus' sayin'..."

Kara snorted.

"You saying he's a pervert? WOW. That's bold. Go on. Dare you to say it to his face. He already likes you, after the Raiden's amulet spiel. You could out run him though, he's rather, bulky."

Jacqui's jaw dropped.

"And how do you know that, exactly?"

"We fought, he beat me. made sure I couldn't get up until I tapped out. Actually, he does move kinda fast..."

Jin smirked.

"I'd love to see you tell him he's fat..."

Chortles at Kara directed all attention at her, several hundred eyes upon her, including the Emperor himself...

* * *

"We're going to head back. Mom just informed us Kano has escaped his cell, and bought cloaking gear from a stall nearby. Should check it out. See you soon?"

Kara nodded, hugging the blond, watching the four head toward the portal chamber.

* * *

"Kano escaped Outworld confines, huh? You really did drop the ball..."

Kotal ignored her. Kara would have found it rude had her crystal not began to shake in the Emperor's palm. She took out his Lapis Lazuli, seeing it flop around, quivering just a tad. Usually, that meant the owner of the gem was weak, near perishing, but Kotal stood, like pillar beside her, powerful as can be, sunlight cascading down, rejuvenating him.

Loud static filled her eyes from nowhere, radio tuned incorrectly. She doubled over, world phasing in and out of vision, spots of colour dancing out of eye line. Vaguely registering Kotal kneeling at her side, he too, doubled over, growling as pain thrummed in veins, spiking all over his body.

His 'guard-dog' (Kara had called him,) Erron rushed over, helping his boss up, onto his feet. He hauled Kara up, one ankle wobbling from effort of standing, she hit the deck before anyone could stop her. Filling the air with expletives, Kara heard cracking, sharp sting gripped her chest, breathing increasingly difficult.

Watery eyes saw her crystal, in two? She scrambled for it, realising that it was, indeed in two halves, edges roughly hewn, nicking at her finger, blooming fresh blood buds from her fingertips.

Managing to sit up, Kara tried to find Kotal's gem, more so finding him on the ground, holding it. He opened his palm, faced her and looked ill, like he would puke everything he'd eaten in the past week, spew his guts out, possibly stomach in the process, if its acid hadn't melted his throat in the process...

His Lapis Lazuli was broken, two halves jagged, ripped apart from one another harshly, split up when it should have been one, cohesive force.

* * *

It took time for the two to recover, recurrent ground shaking, aftershocks of nonexistent earthquake further exacerbating stress.

Finding the portal chamber empty, magic devoid, seemingly vanishing, or failing to react with Kara's own? Tears wished to work their way down her face, blotch it with sadness.

Kotal told her she could use the chamber in his palace, in Z'Unkahrah. It was a few hours away by coach, but Kara didn't care. She simply stared out of thatch windows, praying this would all be fixed when they arrived...


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

"Huh, that's strange..."

Kara paced quickly, as abruptly halting steps, turning several times.

"Why isn't my magic fusing with the portal? No reaction from my gem here, either. Could it be the frequency has changed? All I hear is static..."

Kotal stood by the door frame, leaning on it.

"I cannot hear anything."

Kara dismissed the Emperor, flick of the wrist annoyance.

"Your ears aren't attuned to it yet. That is why you need the gems. I have a few, I'll see if I can get in touch with my friends."

Heading towards the God, Kara gestured for him to lead her to the throne room, gardens, somewhere her ears didn't feel blocked, congested.

* * *

She knew her behaviour was brazen, though tear stained eyes, trembling mouth and fingers, desperately clutching at her only hope of return home gave Kotal all he needed to know this was no joke. Kara looked horrified, childlike innocence finding the light upon entering his dining hall.

* * *

"Everything was fine until after I spoke with you. Halting time is risky." She swore in her head. "I was warned about that. But, surely minutes wouldn't do much, would it?"

Looking at gem pouch, Kara retrieved White Quartz, thunder quietened, sound of silence deafening, when she was used to somewhat loud booms, cracks of lightning tickling her hand. She aligned her Amethyst with it, hearing nothing, no rapport between the two, distinct lack of response disturbing.

* * *

Trying again with Sub-Zero's Sapphire, that yielded snowfall on the table, melting, hearth opposite table ridding it as soon as it hit wood, though sound was disjointed, the man's timbre replaced with fuzzed out noise, background muffled, as if someone had dunked the young woman's head under water. She felt his chill, little else.

* * *

Takeda's Silver yielded better results. As both shared telepathy, she could hear the young man talking to Raiden. She said his name, several times, telling him she was stuck in Outworld, something had gone drastically wrong. He responded, calling her name, but Kara heard another voice, after that.

Her own voice. Words she did not utter at present rung in her ears, louder than anything prior, drowning out everything, drowning Kara, pulling her under.

* * *

Screaming jolted Kotal from repose, having left Kara to herself, let her do what she needed to do. He had little need to sit, watch her. He had decrees to write, texts of his forefathers to study, unearth the secrets to just, fair rule, whilst maintaining balance between justice and injustice.

A thin tightrope, for a man of his stature, though not for Kara. He considered that, perhaps, Kara being here wasn't entirely redundant.

It wasn't entirely of her own accord either, the Emperor mused. Kara didn't wish to reside here, that much was clear.

Her screeching would shatter the windows, wake the dead, if he did not see to her.

* * *

Servants voices greeted him, close second to yet more sounds of distress. Kara was swearing, painting the air as blue as his warpaint, which he'd taken off.

Most of it. Some still adorned him, between collarbone, ribs, ridges of spine, grooves in his hands and feet. He hadn't time to shower, making do with washcloths.

"I heard myself speaking, but I am here! The fuck did I do? Kotal?" Kara fretted. "I'm sorry." Pulling at her hair, she stood up. "This isn't your fault. Sorry, everyone. I have to leave, get some air."

She bowed to Kotal, he returned that, but held back on following her. Sudden changes in mood, swings in character affected him, jovial persuasion dulled, Kara now dour, clearly in degree of distress.

He stayed back, but awaited her return with baited breath...

* * *

When Kara entered the palace, its splendour fanned flames of wonder...

* * *

Vaulted tiled ceiling, intricate Mayan Olmec origin runes engraved, rafter beams honey shade, smell of wood heartening, wafts of hearth warming senses. Twisting stone columns held stories, permanently etched in stone, Kotal's fellow deities, portrayed mainly killing someone, or something. Whilst macabre, blood sacrifice was common, in Mayan myth.

And yet, a 'myth' stood before her, she stood in his place of residence. If his story, his origins were, are truth, Kara wondered what else was.

* * *

When she exited the palace, desolation drove daggers into her heart. She gasped, tears rushing upward, stinging saline...

* * *

The forest was gone, decimated, trees cut down for firewood, logging taking away the heart of the forest, its life dwindling.

The palace was in ruin, chips of brick lay under her feet, the steps she descended crumbling, most were entirely gone. Stumbling over her own feet, broken path, that was once road coated her boots in cream dust, unstable underfoot. Shell of former glory, all was sombre, greetings of servants, birds whistling as they gracefully flew around her, petals multitude of shades stark contrast to their terracotta pots existing no longer.

Pots were fractured, petals brown dust, ones that remained shrivelled, ground too damaged by man, by fire, to blossom anything besides misery.

Gloomy grey skies signalled approaching rain, smell of musty earth on the wind, doom filled the woman, seeping through pores, rending warmth of clothing away, wrenching it from shaky grasp.

Kara begged her Gods that Kotal was inside the palace, despite its appearance, the change.

It was too much to bear, she knew it would be for him.

How could he let it become desolate? The once still, tranquil palace and its surrounds felt isolated, feeling Kara despised, with all her being.

Taking steadying breaths, Kara turned, teleporting to the entrance, Lapis Lazuli in hand.

* * *

"Kotal?"

His gem grew cold, signs of life fleeting, as if he had been there, though not for some time. Closing her eyes, familiar rumbles created static in her ears, the same as earlier that afternoon. The energy she felt was not that of the Emperor, but Raiden. His White Quartz zapped former's gem, chipping it, precious dust falling to the floor, sparkling dust creating trail, towards God's inner sanctum, his bed chamber. Kara felt somewhat uncomfortable, making her way up main stairwell, towards his bedroom.

Despite hesitancy, she laughed at herself, mind trying to lighten weighted situation.

Entering the room, door splintered, hinges beginning to rust, Kara hauled it up, propping it against the wall.

 _I'm sorry..._

Her words were full of meaning, but its intended recipient wasn't there...

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

 _The Heavens_

Raiden awoke, blurred vision, Jinsei Chamber dark? Its core shook, ground unsteady, shakes creating fissures in ancient rock. Heart palpitations took the Elder God's breath away, fits of coughing, inhaling dust? He looked around, eyes adjusting to dim surround, fingers finding rope necklace, his amulet, using it to steady the core, reassure himself that things were well.

Index finger happened upon fracture, right down the centre of its surface. He shot up, pulling free the article, rope cascading onto the floor noiselessly.

Twenty-five years ago...the very same thing happened twenty-five years ago.

Only, now, damage was single thick line, not several, hairline cracks.

God of Thunder chanted, soothing Jinsei, Earthrealm's lifeblood must remain pure, light, its healing properties vital to both him, fellow Gods and Earthrealm's kombatants.

He fully expected a vision to occur, though could not say when that would be.

Something was off, wrong in the air, that Raiden knew.

He sighed, combing hand through locks, tatted through lying on rough ground, mentally preparing himself, heading to the portal chamber, Earthrealm Military Kamp destination.

It wouldn't hurt, making sure his charges were okay.

* * *

He quickly located the anomaly, staring openly at it.

Or rather, her.

Kara...only, it wasn't her. She didn't react to his presence. She always did, she would know, via his gem that he was on his way. All 'Kara' did was stand there, pasty, swaying slightly. She remained quiet, when she loved to talk, her laugh could be heard for miles, were she in fit of hysterics.

Holding her Amethyst, Raiden spoke to her. As he thought, she did not respond. Her aura was grey, prompting shock, dropping the God of Thunder's stomach, feeling bilious immediately, unconscious swallow dry heave.

The last person he saw with grey aura was soulless, would have been pronounced dead, were they looked over by himself, had he not witnessed their chest move.

Scorpion.

Something had gone drastically awry. Hanzo stood before him, restored, by his own hand.

Everyone saw him, knew it was him. They knew it wasn't truly him, when he was under Quan's control.

Yet, none noticed Kara's odd behaviour? Unless they simply though her unwell, she looked it, under the weather.

Raiden decided not to say anything, concern kept to himself. This manifestation of Kara, he would watch her, view her interactions. She held zero emotion, a husk, second similarity to Scorpion.

As long as she acted accordingly, the thunderer reigned in conniption, darkness within him willing it to flare.

He would get in touch with Kara's Mother, Tiama.

If anyone could locate the girl, it would be her. She could repair the amulet, hope bright flame in the God's chest that that would restore things, as they should be...

* * *

 _Outworld_

 _Kotal's palace_

 _Z'Unkahrah_

Finding bed chamber empty, silken indigo sheets remaining soft, but torn in spots, Kara sighed, heading onto balcony, these wooden doors holding together, much to her relief. Closing her eyes, she gasped, Kotal's gem heating up. She couldn't locate him, finding, seeking stream of energy, snaking in and around the room.

She followed it into the hallway, willing the Emperor to be there. It ended in the portal room, trail glitter, the woman losing faith in her abilities, wondering what the Netherrealm was wrong with her?

* * *

Hazel's willingly reopening, heat of hearth, lamps giving off delicate, orange light, and servants, scurrying around greeting her? All senses filled with delight, utter confusion, bafflement winning out.

"Kara?"

Kara had myriad emotions, mix erratic, unable to mingle, co-exist. She turned, heart on sleeve, face innocent, doe eyed. She fell onto her knees, reality frigid water soaking through. Kotal grew concerned at once, woman's pretence, brashness obliterated. Her voice quivered, bottom lip joining in.

 _"I can't get home..."_


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

 _Outworld_

 _Execution Grounds_

Tiama paused, silken mauve flecks grazed her hand, private nature of it prompting innocent smile.

"Kara's vivacity remains here, yet she isn't alone? Hmm."

The Goddess waved her hand, daughter's energy following, leaving one behind. Hers lay on top of unmixed aquamarine sand, scattered about gaps in stone.

"Lord Raiden?"

The thunderer turned, nod acknowledgement.

"Do you know who's magic is blue?"

Raiden swallowed, cold spikes shot through his blood.

"Kotal Kahn's. Kara would not stay here, of her own accord, would she?"

"No, she would not. Considering the Emperor's reaction to Cassie and her friends showing up, whilst he enacted his version of 'justice' is telling. I cannot sense malice, however."

The woman paced, hands trembling, voice following. She coughed, steadying it.

"Kara can sense misgivings, vengeful intent. Having newly taken the mantel, what if Kotal took Kara, in hopes she could weed out his enemies? Identify ones who would betray him?"

Raiden huffed steam, irritation clumping together with unease.

 **The Emperor**...

If Tiama was correct, he had committed outrageous crime.

Whilst bold, Kara was compassionate, silly, though reticent to engage in kombat. She would much rather talk than fight.

The Emperor, God of War, Fire, carrying multiple weapons would much rather destroy than speak.

The Elder God's heart thudded painfully in his ears, eliminating each, every noise around him.

* * *

"Lord Raiden? Could we travel to the Palace, please? I need to see my child. I, I can't bear this..."

Tiama's small, meek tone, tearful eyes, sorrowful mouth clutched aching organ, tugging its strings.

Raiden nodded. How could he not?

* * *

Slumped, arms folded onto the dining table, Kara frowned, heart in mouth, wondering what in the Netherrealm was going on, when she heard it.

Her Mother's voice.

Frantically, she scrambled up, stubbing her toe against chair leg on the way...

* * *

Tiama knocked lightly, nature calm externally. Internally? Her stomach did flips.

Her knocking went unanswered, facade of strength revealing its truth as the two stepped inside.

* * *

Thick layers of dust covered all surfaces, dining table split, jagged wood splintering. Raiden kept on the Goddess' heel, scanning everything twice, the palace lacking atmosphere, shell, bejewelled past when Shao resided had been relinquished at some point.

Golden threaded carpets were gone, tiles broken underfoot, bits of porcelain scattered, incredibly sharp, glimmering when moonlight hit them, shining needles.

Taking out Amethyst, Raiden found it cracked, palm filled with its dust. He tilted his hand, looking at Tiama's jewel cabochon.

Her's appeared normal, pointed shard, carefully etched, patterns healing arts, inscribed protection.

Whereas her daughter's gem was rounded, smooth, matching her tranquil demeanour, her Mother's was flawed, frayed point worn, nerves worn down.

He followed, fully aware of impending vision, blotting out his own, black dots scattering like hockey pucks.

* * *

Strands of light, twisting, turning, snaking through palace corridors led Tiama to the Solar Chamber, unable to see anything other than sky hues.

"Kara led me here, yet she is not here?"

Kara sprinted around the corner, taking it too quickly, all but hitting pedestal, containing tome and piece of pure Gold.

 _Mom?_

Kara ran in front of her Mother, waving hands, stressed beyond anything felt before, level too high.

 _Why can't you hear me? SEE me? I don't...this isn't right. Gods._

Legs weakening, knees buckling, Kara hurtled toward the floor, sonorous thud as she smacked smooth stone.

* * *

"Shouldn't the Emperor be here to greet us? His servants, at least."

Raiden had fallen silent, amulet throwing him into vision. Kara witnessed that, crawling across the floor, scuffing palms, breaking nail, swearing as she went.

 _Kotal? Emperor? Where are you? My Mom and Lord Raiden are here. Little rude not to introduce yourself..._

Kotal, startled grabbed his spear, fumbling to keep hold of it.

 **How dare you infiltrate my mind**.

Kara sighed, checking palms, littered with cuts.

 _Didn't you hear them come in? And, I am only speaking with you. I wouldn't take a peek unless you gave permission. Please, just come down here already..._

The Emperor closed his eyes, steadying breath, evening's weather taking a turn, promoting his spirit to wane, along with waning gibbous...

* * *

Approaching chamber, Kotal grunted, deep, asserting dominance, puffing up chest, readying himself to defend his dominion.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Kara was on the floor, ambling towards him. This perturbed him.

A woman, taller, slimmer, looking remarkably similar to Kara had his Father, K'etz's soul gem in her hand. This raised hackles. He despised anyone man-handling one, remaining possession he had of the man.

A God, that much Kotal could tell, energy flying off him causing static, hairs standing on end. He walked up to this 'Raiden,' unseen, as was Kara.

* * *

"It would seem you know of me..."

Kotal accused, Kara confused.

However, as Raiden repeated the God's name, brainwaves began seeping into the woman's brain.

 _Was there a split in realities? Are Raiden and Mom not in ours, as we aren't in theirs?_

 _Wait. OURS? WE?_

* * *

Kara shook her head, fighting tears, though they made long streaks down her cheeks...

"How?! You haven't met him. What the fuck is happening?"

Her hand up, needing help to stand was rejected, upon use of decorative language.

"He's having a vision." Kara wobbled, bracing herself against the wall next to the Emperor. "May I? I see, you don't."

"May you what?"

Supple hands went either side of his head. Kotal batted them, swatting her with it. Kara growled, backhanding him, loud slap reverberating through large room.

Kotal smirked, rapidly morphing into grin, Kara's face incredulous.

* * *

"Do that again, and I'll put you on the floor."

The woman straightened herself, pissed at the God's gall.

"Oh? You like that idea? You want me to fight? I've every right to kick your blue hide now, since you started it. It'd be defending myself."

Kotal kept grin, gratification at HER gall obvious.

"Fuck off." Kara spat. "I can't do this." She saw through hazy eyes. "My Mom is right there, yet I can't do a damn thing. Is that why my gem cracked? Is my link to Earthrealm severed?"

The Emperor's mirth faltered.

"Why would mine follow the damage inflicted upon yours?"

"Did everything look strange to you? Time stood stock still. I restored it. Unless I made a mistake...that would explain the break, the ruins..."

"Ruins?" Kotal's brows knitted. "Explain."

Raiden began staring at her, eyes yellow? It did little to alleviate mental pressure...

* * *

Kara was real here, her reality lay here, with Kotal, in his adobe. The thunderer saw her chatting to him, jovial, laughter leaving her, the two taking walks in the garden, Kara planting, potting, helping creation flourish.

This was concerning, given Kotal had adopted some of Shao's sadistic tendencies.

Viewing her, in his bed, as the two consummated whatever it was they believed they had all but yanked his stomach up his throat.

 **How dare she cast aside morals, deceive Earthrealm, deceive me...**

Enraged, Raiden bellowed, Kara scrambling, shaking violently. Kotal immediately stood in front of her, somewhat obligated to protect her, given how feeble she was, compared to the two of them.

Her gem, tucked away in her bra shattered. She screamed bloody murder, shards embedding themselves in her skin.

Her 'betrayal' to Earthrealm, to Raiden, to her own Mother, everything she held dear would cost her dearly.

She wasn't able to grasp it, heaviness of the truth, weight surely obliterating her, casting her out of existence.

Earthrealm remained out of sight, forever within mind however...

* * *

Kotal picked Kara up, leaving Solar Chamber, stalking Raiden, leaving the palace, and bewildered Tiama behind him, destination medical wing.

* * *

"When I ventured outside, everything was just, gone. Barren fields, once harbouring an all manner of creatures, gone. Pots smashed, petals desiccated, wrong. The palace lay scattered, demolished, skeletal shell remained. You weren't there, nothing living. Gods, I wanted to turn and see you, even if you shouted at me for snooping. I ventured into your bedroom..."

"That almost sounded romantic..."

If Kotal's brows went any higher, they'd scrape where his hairline used to be. He didn't believe her, that much was apparent. Kara dropped the subject, for now.

"I'm in pain. When hurting, I either swear or suck up, and since you are the freaking Emperor of Outworld, figured I ought to do the latter."

Tweezers extricated pieces of gem from her chest as gently as the nurse could manage.

"I apologise, for earlier. I shouldn't be angry at you. Its frustrating, not knowing what is wrong, what to do."

"Tell me about it. I have read thousands of books, yet I seem unable to find the answers you seek, my people seek."

Wincing, the woman closed her eyes, appreciative that Kotal wasn't looking at her, her exposed chest.

"He, banished me? Gods...what did I do wrong? He banished my Mom too, took years to convince him to reinstate her."

Kotal wanted to turn, mind far from sordid.

"Raiden isn't going near you again."

The threat was there, undercut by sobs. The Emperor's stomach was pulled about, pleas behind him heartfelt, her heart breaking, alongside both soul gems.

* * *

"He banished you, too. Hasn't even met you, yet he deemed you, unworthy?"

"I cannot recall making his acquaintance, I would deign forget such a thing. To banish without cause, without warrant perturbs me. Did what I say bring Raiden to the conclusion that I should not be trusted with political matters between realms? Cassandra, wasn't it? What did you say to her, when you last spoke?"

Accusatory it was not, more so interrogation, without lip.

"That you were about to pardon the man due to be executed, as I had frozen time, spoken with you, convinced you to reconsider. It would greatly assist you in realm talks, were it known you were fair in judgement, in regards to lower level crimes. Takeda, the man wearing a bandanna said he knew time was halted, and was impressed that I managed to do it, without my nose bleeding. He didn't say the latter. I impressed myself, there."

* * *

Stringing together coherent sentences, whilst refraining from puking, anxiety rearing nauseous head, Kara swallowed.

"Need to throw up?"

The nurse's slight voice stopped Kara's pitiful whines. She was sure she sounded weak in front of someone she really ought to show strength, courage.

She gave those off in spades with Raiden, though it appeared he had just hit her over the head with them.

"Not in front of the Emperor."

"Behind."

Kotal corrected, smirk clear as day with intonation.

" **Behind,** then." Kara huffed. "It comes and goes in waves."

"The door to your right is a washroom."

"Thought you'd hand me a pail then..." She laughed. "Thank you, Emperor, and, I didn't catch your name. Sorry."

The nurse waved her off.

"It is of no matter, Miss. As long as I have done my job, to the best of my ability, and I know you will recover quickly, names are irrelevant."

Elder squinted.

"Did he tell you that?"

Kotal dared turn, Kara's wound dressing covering all but sides of her chest.

"He? Remember your place, Kara."

Kara reassured younger, her hand on hers.

"You aren't irrelevant to me. Kara." She announced, staring the God down, in defence of his servants.

"Sara, Miss Kara."

The latter smiled, blond hair beacon, framing her head, vibrant blue eyes sparkling.

"Well, its lovely to meet you, Sara. I owe you one."

Catching glimpse of herself in round, bedside mirror, Kara remarked gasp. She looked deathly ill, skin translucent, veins prominent, bags under eyes hollowed, cheeks sucked in, for good measure. Makeup flecks dotted her face, sparkles on her forehead and cheeks, faded lipstick mere contour lines of lips.

* * *

"Er. Could I get a washcloth, something to take off my face?"

Kotal chortled, spitting out tea.

"'Take off your face?'"

Kara grumbled.

"I'll take yours off, in a minute."

Her grin worried Sara, who'd called upon another woman to fetch Kara some ginger tea, sooth roiling gut.

"Two washcloths, please..."

If Kara thought she was getting anywhere near the Emperor with a cloth, he'd send her back to medical bay, with her arse on fire...

* * *

"I'd stay the night in here, just in case."

Kara nodded, face scrubbed free of makeup, splashed with cold water, she got ready for bed, having borrowed some of the maid's clothing. Her own robes were filthy, as was she. She needed a shower, knowing she asked too much already.

She'd have to pay her way, earn Kotal's favour. She'd worked since she was sixteen, knew what hard graft was, hands fairly calloused, dainty, waif-like, they were not.

Her belongings were back home, in Earthrealm. Clothes, cleanser, shower gel, body scrubs, razors, wax strips, makeup, even her phone.

The only contact she had here were servants and Kotal, if he decided to humour her.

The woman adored humour. It took gloom with it, brought light to her face, beam on her lips.

If he laughed at her expense? She'd get back at him another time.

If she was, indeed, well and truly stuck in Outworld, she sure as Netherrealm would have some fun.

* * *

Thanking Sara, she giggled triumphantly as she got under covers.

 _After all..._

 _Hard work and no play makes me a dull, grumpy girl._


	4. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

Kara was nowhere to be found the next morning, as the Emperor ate breakfast. He assumed she would be up with the dawn, Sara assured him she was, though she had left to find work, wishing to pay him back for his hospitality.

With how slight the woman was, Kotal doubted she would be able to carry heavy loads, manual labour was out. Mental strength was her forte.

So, she surprised him, to the point of gawking, when she came back of an evening, right before dinner, covered in sweat, bowing before him, placing her remainder wage in front of him, bag in other hand, running off to Gods knows where.

* * *

Kara found a bathroom with a shower, hopping into it, stripping quickly, stench of her own body mortifying, hence why she ran past the Emperor, so he'd avoid her smell...

She'd bought bar soap, rose scented, shampoo and conditioner, smelling like fresh strawberries and new clothes. They were basic, purple robes, black tank and shorts underneath, underwear needing to be washed.

She'd also purchased deodorant, cleanser, nightgown, slippers and comb, running out of money before buying towels. Sara came to her rescue, picking up dirty clothing, bringing warm, fluffy towels with her...

* * *

"Who are you, and what have you done with Kotal?"

The Emperor quirked a brow, his appearance little concern, until the woman gestured to his skin being almond, sky hue absent.

"My attire dictates my current role. Warpaint God, Emperor, without, Ko'atal."

"Ah." Kara conceded. The God gestured to her, noting makeup was, too absent. "Little point wearing makeup...in this heat? I'd look like a melting panda..."

Tone of her skin painfully white, candlelit highlighting veins, she snorted, mouth empty, thank the Gods...

"I don't spend my life basking in the sun. I was raised in cold climates, if we ever saw the sun, it would still be bitterly cold."

 ** _"Nieve nikte.'"_**

Kara pondered, curiosity peeked.

"Did you just nickname me?"

He wouldn't tell her what those words meant, finding out the 'easy' way deemed rather obtrusive, single, huge detriment of her ability.

* * *

"I see most of your servants are women..."

She remarked, around mouthful of broccoli.

"And what are you implying?"

"Where is your mind going? Honestly...I think Kung Jin was correct in his observations."

Kara giggled, grabbing more roast potatoes, Kotal wondering where she put it all. She shrugged.

"Been working on a carpet stall since eight this morning, did eleven hours straight. Didn't get to have lunch, wanted to prove I could manage. My arms and back fucking regret it, but I'm happy."

"You surprise me. I hadn't thought to have you do heavy lifting. Next a job needs doing, I shall ask you, since you seem so, well equipped..."

The woman's eyes crinkled.

"Do I detect sarcasm? Did you expect me to sit around, doing nothing all day? I want to pay my way, my taxes, have a job, like I did on Earthrealm. I don't have need of money, other than clothing, toiletries. Law abiding citizen, me."

She grinned.

"I said I owed you, I want to pay you back. I stick by my words."

"Do not speak promise, under false pretences."

"How is it false?"

Kotal shook his head, apology on route.

"Whatever."

"My Father's soul gem is gone."

Kara backtracked, guilt flooding her.

"Gods, I'm sorry. Ignore me."

"I become mad with grief, when I think of his passing. It was far from peaceful. I lose myself in pain."

Kara kept quiet, eyes trained on her plate.

"That feeling battles with pride, for what I became, for what I accomplished, consistently hope to accomplish."

Nodding, the woman smiled, agreeing wholeheartedly. Fist in her robes, she pulled out half her gem, offering it.

Kotal looked at it, one man would give who had accepted defeat, Kara feeling immense grief rolling off him in waves.

"This will act like a balm of sorts. As its in half, I ought to keep the other, as I'm feeling quite tired. It'll replenish energy. However, to rejuvenate, I need to align my aura with yours. That's personal, something suggested warily."

She stood, bowing slowly.

"Take care. Undue stress is more than enough, given what is going on."

Mirroring his tone exactly, Kotal felt want to take her hand, stop her, tell her he appreciated her well wishes, distinct lack of sympathy energising.

* * *

"Snow Flower."

Kara halted, midway up the stairwell.

"Do I look dainty? Really now..."

Kara let Kotal borrow her smile. Partially turning her head, brunette hair tucked behind ear, her smile grew. Kotal felt his mouth quirk upwards.

"Goodnight, Huángdì."

Employing her own language, pitting it against his was, oddly refreshing.

It never felt as though she used it to frustrate.

More-so, intrigue.

* * *

The next morning, Kotal found Kara on a sofa, curled up, opposite hearth, blanket tucked up under her chin, cushion for pillow. A fresh bandage shielded her modesty, nightdress she had bought slipping, at some point during the night. Features relaxed, fingers curled around blanket, it, the sight was almost sweet.

Almost. Kotal wished to look at his breakfast, stomach reminding him appropriately of such.

Confounded, Kotal remained muted, slipping past her, towards the kitchens.

* * *

Kara awoke, grateful for bandage, praying she hadn't been spotted, finding couch (luckily) long enough for to lie on. She hadn't been offered a room, nor did she think to ask, or assume she could just take one. The palace was vast, none of it hers. Her space, safe place wasn't in this realm. It must become that, were she to mellow.

Body tender, arms in particular, joints complained as she stretched, removing blanket, folding it neatly, placing it on sofa, cushion on top.

Her market stall shift started in two hours. Her priority was food, and finding something to wrap up, mornings strangely cold, when sweltering heat dragged on, throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

Feet found their way to the dining hall, cherry preserve savoured, on hot, buttered brown toast, Kara's stomach very much liking accompanying cinnamon tea, flavours complimenting each other.

"You are welcome to take a room. There are ten bedrooms."

Kara shot up, coughing.

"Thank you. Nice to learn I can speak with you. I have, something I wish to request."

Amused, Kara clearly saw the God bite his cheek, in order to keep straight faced, so Kara went with straight-laced.

"Use of your Solar Chamber. With zero access to restoration chamber, I cannot heal properly. I'll, be scarred, unless I use primal energy. However, I don't heal with suns rays. I heal with eternal, all-encompassing life energy. If we align our gem frequencies, then I'll be okay. I can be of assistance to you, too. Wouldn't be selfish. Give and take."

Request reasonable, Kotal saw fit to agree. His nod made the woman sigh, approval sparkling hazels.

* * *

Wiping face with linen napkin, Kara dusted herself off, crumbs cascading onto table. Sweeping them into her hand, she placed them in the napkin, folding it on her plate. She proceeded to take what she'd used to the kitchen herself, upbringing doing her immense credit, much to the God's approval. She looked to have been raised 'correctly,' (in his opinion.)

Besides foul utterances, Kara had more quirks than downsides.

* * *

"Let me consider your first proposal, the second is more than fair. The former, somewhat bothers me. My past was long ago, but it held someone dear, my everything hers. To have another come into my mind, my space, its much to process."

Kara offered lilt, friendly, cordial.

"Of course, Emperor. I have only esteem for you. I suggest, not advise, not demean, challenge. I seek to mollify troubles, assist you in realm duties. I shall leave politics, drinking with dignitaries and courting to you. I'm sure you'll excel in all of those."

She resisted winking.

"I should leave, get to work. Whatever wage I have left is yours, consider it taxes."

Kara waved, leaving as swiftly as she entered, Emperor left to examine where his day was taking him.

* * *

Whilst he appreciated Kara was doing her best, he took pride in being able to survive on his own, millennia spent honing life skills, realm walks invaluable.

* * *

Servants were courteous perk that came with the job.

Kara? Kotal wasn't entirely sure of her role. Well-mannered, cleaning up after herself, subdued, when necessary, abrupt when she deemed situation unwinnable, what she wanted unreachable, goal too far ahead of her grasp.

The Emperor chuckled to himself, thoughts of watching woman, try to place delicate pottery onto shelves higher than she could reach, cursing small frame, polar opposite to his own.

 **She wears it well, carries herself well...**

He paused, fingers working jaw.

 **Where did THAT come from?**

His brain made an addendum, one he thought somewhat unwise, given 'mere mortal' status of the woman.

His mouth forced out laugh before he could stop it.

 **She is rather attractive...**

Somewhat bitter voice, something Kotal hadn't heard in years unmasked itself, shield removing itself.

 **Considering how I failed to protect my kin? Kara deserves much more. I may deem myself important, but she does not. That is her strength, my weakness.**

* * *

Sufficiently souring mood, the Emperor did not acknowledge serving staff as they gathered up his plates, mug, napkins. He walked away, destination unknown.

Somewhere he could breathe, air delicate, butterfly wings on skin, rays beauteous, the God found himself in the garden, legs automatically bringing him there, mind willingly going along.

At least here, Kotal would find peace, rid himself of unsettling thoughts.

He knew Kara didn't have that luxury, her sanctuary unattainable, unless he helped her find a way back home?

 **Yes.**

Kotal decided he would ask, he would try, but only if Kara said 'Yes...'


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

 _Earthrealm_

 _Military Kamp_

"Kara?"

Kara swivelled, seeing familiar face, unfamiliar expression. Hanzo looked apprehensive, scratching the back of his head confirmation.

"Master Hasashi." The pair exchanged bows. "Kuai informed me you would like to meet, having formed an alliance. You've heard it before, but I want to elaborate that I, too, am very grateful for this. It cannot have been easy for you. I trust you have made my Father's acquaintance?"

"I have. I must say, you, certainly do not take after him, demeanour wise."

Kara chuckled.

"Oh, no. Won't bring ruin all around me, simply by sneezing, that, I assure you."

Stepping forth, Hanzo went to shake her hand, face paling upon partially phasing through it, bones instead of flesh, connecting with his. He all but baulked, Kara seemingly oblivious to the fact.

Turning on his heel, Hanzo sprinted from tent, 'gracefully' skidding to a halt, before General Blade.

* * *

"General." The man puffed, exhaling hard. "Forgive brashness, but something is drastically wrong with Kara."

Sonya raised brow, angled just enough to give off disbelief.

"Well, she can be rather vociferous, but I say that is character."

Hanzo deadpanned, face stone.

"You think I jest?"

The blond sighed, offering salute.

"Not at all. Please, go ahead."

Hanzo coughed.

"Her Mother, Lady Tiama, spoke of her daughter's aura being the same as hers, purple, her gem Amethyst, It should give off glow, when in contact with another. Tiama's did with mine, as did Jakal's, your's, Johnny's, Cassandra's, Takeda's and Kenshi's. Yet, Kara's gave off grey. Her hand partially phased in and out before my eyes, and her eyes were glassy. I..." reticent pause established in advance, topic wishing not to be recalled, the leader forced himself onward, "I know that look. Tiama said my soul gem was dead, cold glass, grey, when she located it."

"I had noticed she was quieter, subdued. I thought she was unwell, though, wouldn't Tiama have felt something was off, Jakal too?"

"Both said Kara had been avoiding them. She 'didn't wish to be found', Jakal put it, hiding energy pathways, links. I cannot ignore the signs."

"I'll get hold of Raiden, he must know of this."

Sonya saluted second time.

"Thank you for telling me."

Hanzo returned gesture, leaving to locate his own men, anxiety gnawing away in gut, Quan Chi still free to terrorise others.

The sooner he was caught, the better.

* * *

"Huh. He isn't responding?"

Sonya held precious White Quartz in hand, perplexed at turn of events.

"Kenshi? Could you come over here, please?"

Telepath rose from his seat, making his way over to the blond.

"Of course. You wish for me to contact Lord Raiden?"

Sonya nodded.

"Everything's distorted around his gem, fuzzy, out of tune melody, you know?"

Kenshi nodded.

"Given all he has witnessed, millennia over, he informed me his visions were back, they severed Jinsei Chamber floor with their potency. Something is misaligned in the Heavens, and you suspect here too, with Kara?"

Grave nod, vocal affinity, the man shook his head.

"All that Raiden has done, for us, for Earthrealm, for Hanzo, for I? I will do all I can to see if I get can get through to him."

* * *

Hours of trying later pulled at Kenshi's mind, headache palpable. He ignored it, though its presence clouded his ability.

"I cannot get Raiden to come, but he did speak to me. He said Kara is trapped, in-between realms, something went wrong when she entered the portal. His amulet cracked, before this event. He thinks it was a precursor. He also stated that, in a vision he saw Kara, with Kotal, that she was helping him, that she may have betrayed us."

Jakal burst into tent, flaps flying chaotically.

"I'm sorry, but, no. Kara would not do that. If she is in Outworld, she chose to stay. She speaks with conviction. Likely talking to the Emperor as we speak."

Sonya's stoic face slipped, split second heaving dry man's throat.

"That's the thing. When I travelled there, with Cassie, Kara wasn't there. Kotal was, as we expected, but Kara was nowhere to be found. Now, we thought she was here, we had no reason to think otherwise. Now, we do."

"My wife would have seen the anomaly, were Raiden's opinion correct. Its an opinion, that's all."

"Whomever resides in that tent?" Hanzo pointed to meditation area. "It may look like your daughter, but it is false. She does not harbour a soul, her gem is grey."

Jakal refused to observe, facing away, cowardly, though none in the space thought that.

"Gods. This, this isn't right. How do you," he rephrased, unwilling to let misplaced anger be directed at the other man, "Master Hasashi know that Kara's frequency is off?"

Hanzo held out his Amber, Sonya her Malachite, Kenshi his Silver and Jakal his Tiger's Eye. All radiated each other's light, melody consistent. It snaked in and around the space, heading outside, towards 'Kara.'

* * *

When it got to her, wrong notes played, resounding, ear splitting, all covering ears, level akin to someone smashing piano keys, song far from grand.

* * *

"I shouldn't doubt Raiden, however, why didn't he inform Tiama, myself about this? Shouldn't we know, be able to see our daughter if something is, indeed wrong? Did he mask this? I know my own child, but I didn't sense anything awry? What does that say about me?"

"You are right to suspect. I have had things hidden from me, grave, heavy. Too long, much too long a period of time. It grows bitter roots, they would have erupted, had Raiden not stepped in, and your wife, Jakal. However, as latter has my full trust, former concerns me. His actions, he retreats when he used to speak broadly. He has fallen silent, no?"

Johnny nodded.

"Kara's gone. Shifted, sorta melted before my eyes? We ought to know about this. Raiden told us everything, back in the last tournament. Withholding information, especially now, with things as tense as they are, between Kotal and him, do you think that's why he won't talk?"

* * *

"He sought high council, their opinions vital. They, ultimately decide what happens in Earthrealm. They told him to cease meddling with time, Kotal should be left to his own devices. They foresee him forging an alliance with Earthrealm, Edenia. He told them of his visions, one divided opinion, divided time. Kara is trapped in Outworld, version in her head, her mind is fractured. When Raiden's amulet cracked, it created two paths, our truth, and Kara's. He also said he saw my daughter, sleeping with the Emperor. Now, please..." Tiama pleaded, hands shaking, pallor for all to see, heart cut open, "my Kara would not do something were her heart not in it. She is trapped in her psyche, and cannot get out. Raiden banished her, severed her connection with us, The reason a projection resided here was because her Amethyst shattered, partial remnants were with her, but the rest was with Kara, genuine. He blinded me..."

Looking to her husband, the Goddess bit bottom gum, teeth clashing.

"We went to Outworld, after I found residual energy of my daughter. I also found Kotal's energy. They headed towards the palace, then ended abruptly. Raiden said little, but took memento, piece of Gold. He banished Kotal too, I heard the meeting, I, confess I followed him. I heard the whole thing..."

* * *

Jakal, fraught with torment strolled purposefully, holding his wife, man, holding on to all he had left.

"He banished Kara on what, perception? He's been wrong before. Who says Kara is against us, sides with the Emperor, sleeps with him, for Gods sake?! Is he really so terrible? He can't be, if Kara wants to be around him. She'd find a way to come back, study, Kotal may even be assisting her."

"Jakal," Sonya reassured, "we know Kara. I am on your side. Whatever I can do, SF, Cassie and the team, we are behind you."

Johnny agreed, Kenshi, Hanzo following, to General of the Lin Kuei's surprise.

"The Shirai Ryu stand with the Lin Kuei. That means we stand with you, your daughter, by extension."

"Distrusting Raiden is risky. He likely knew of my presence, but I had to take that risk. I will be stripped of my title, abilities weakened. He believes it humbles someone, to lose what they hold dear, but I cannot agree. Everyone? My," she corrected, gall, words frightening her, "our gratitude is wide. Kara may be my child, but I count all here as family."

Tiama smiled, worn, friendly, humbled by offers of support.

"We will find a way..."

* * *

 _Outworld_

 _Housing complex_

 _Outworld plains_

"Wood rot, worm, this wood is practically ash, couldn't even use it as firewood. I'm really sorry, worried too. It shouldn't have gotten this bad. May I?"

Kara outstretched arms, gesturing for the owner of destroyed home to give her old wood. As she was given them, she called Kotal over, levitating, bringing new planks over to her. Placing former down, she grabbed saw blade, plank on table, ready to be cut to size. She scanned over measurements, checking, double checking, before cutting.

* * *

"Emperor?"

Civilian and woman bowed.

"Could you place these into piles and burn them, please? We have to get rid of all traces of decay, can't let it spread. Also," Kara's tone grew sombre, "several harvests have failed, the ground is too dry, wells need to be rebuilt, reservoirs, plumbing too. Animals are contracting diseases. They, too, must be destroyed. Fire will take care of that."

Sawing away, Kara let her mind do the word, hands steady, both holding building plans.

Kotal nodded, Kara catching it in corner of her eye. She smiled, wide, gracious, sneaking glance at muscles, working away, grin turning cheeky, focusing on task at hand.

* * *

Over weeks, houses began forming, tents erected to house denizens temporarily. Farmers lost much of their land, but Kara was determined to purify the earth, energy running out each, every day.

Baths eased external aches, Solar Chamber internal, as well as external. Draining herself wasn't an option. She took to stripping, absorb rays quicker, skin free from scars, tanned, the woman feeling better than she had in ages.

Work was constant, but positive, promising results, for generations to come...

* * *

"Do we have any plumbers here? I know nothing of it. What I do know is you all need access to clean water, sinks, baths, toilets. Here."

Kara handed over several wage packets, no longer needing to purchase anything. Paying the men and women working was only fair, the right thing to do.

"Let me know if I can do anything. Feel free to ask the Emperor to do heavy lifting, Apparently, I can't do it..."

Kara teased, looking Emperor dead in the eyes, townspeople laughing.

* * *

"Your reputation grows, day by day. The people appreciate you, I hear their voices, their resonance wonderful. They speak as collective, when it used to be separate. They really didn't like you, I would go so far as to say 'despised'."

"It is nought but my fault. I took back seat, priorities in incorrect order."

Kara wondered what priorities lingered, if they were as base as the outright stare an Edenian woman was giving the Emperor.

He seemed not to notice, or, if he did, he hid it well...

* * *

"Judging by the look that lady is giving you, I think her resonance wishes to ping with yours..."

Svelte blond looked the Emperor's way, honey hair, eyes emeralds, lips peach, cheeks blossoms.

Kara smirked.

"Aren't you glad I chose room furthermost away from yours?" She winked, looking around, hedging her bets. "Wonder if I should try, find someone?" Quieter, hazels gave upset, mouth frown. "Can't. My body won't let me. No matter how much my mind is attracted to someone, my body won't cooperate. I can only be intimate with someone I care for."

* * *

She stopped, scrunching face, personal subject matter just that, personal.

"I'll leave you two too it."

Teleporting, Kotal set his eyes on said woman, deciding whether or not to act.

Upper half of body agreed, lower disagreed.

Kara's turn in mood always affected him, reason, as yet obscure.

* * *

Deciding to (at least) talk to the woman, Kotal made his way over, throat drying up, shaking his head at his own folly.

Had it really been so long that he no longer knew how to court?

Twenty years since meaningless participation, merely for gratification...thousands since it actually meant something...


	6. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

Weeks morphed into months, spare time spent reading, Kara determined to find solution to issue of her 'captivity.' Frown lines prominent, she made a fist. She wasn't captured, wrapped up in net, precious creature, awaiting kidnap.

Fair maiden wasn't applicable, Kara's tongue did not hold venom for the man who saved her.

It held venom for one, whom she, at one time considered family, guardian, watching her grow, obtain wounds, cry, stand up, begin fighting again, determination anew.

Blinking tears, salt sting irking, Kara returned gaze to current book:

 _Anthology of Aztec: Old Gods_  
 _Xiuhtecuhtli: God of Fire, Life after Death, Time, Father of the Gods._

She found _Turquoise_ between index, reference page, shade that of Kotal's paint, semi-precious, its meaning vast. She held it, prayer that all was alright on Earthrealm, in her home.

* * *

She missed her parents, her phone, Cassie's swearing, Takeda's earnestness, Jacqui's brashness, Jin's uncertainty, Sonya, commanding those under her wing.

Kotal, despite standing was kind (for the most part), dazzling, he protected her, what he promised, he kept.

Kara decided, long ago she couldn't possibly dislike him, no matter what anyone else thought.

* * *

Kotal stayed away from the woman, staring at his crystal. Unvoiced emotion struck him, swallow, throat bob palpable, considering this to be sign of something lingering.

He played it off as in the ether, but knew better.

His Lapis Lazuli had fused with Kara's Amethyst, closeness undeniable, darkness unable to hide it for much longer, fusion intense mauve.

* * *

He shouldn't feel lonely in his abode.

* * *

It shouldn't feel cold, when someone lay with you, under you, on top, doing their best to satisfy you, when you feel numb, release warmth, failing to sprout contentment expected afterwards.

* * *

Emptiness, in huge shell was vast, dark clouds shrouding thoughts, casting them into shadow, scattering pieces in all directions, until no longer coherent.

Normality became sought after, God's bitter, caustic laughter confirmed level, nowhere near normality had been achieved at any point in his life.

* * *

Standing, Kotal located woman he spoke to about anything and nothing, seeking company he'd grown used to.

Grown fond of.

He admitted fact to himself, whilst waking beside another...

* * *

"All paths lead to fire, huh?"

Kara turned, holding open book, picture of God she'd given up on trying to pronounce his name, giving Emperor simper.

"No matter what I pick up, close my eyes, randomly peruse sections, I end up picking something involving you. Now," wry eyed, "that either tells me you're exceptionally vain, or I am drawn to you."

Kotal held up his stone, Kara noting difference in shape.

"That tells me latter. Okay."

She blinked, very aware of stagnant pause, large, looming shadow in doorway.

"Let me get mine." She winked. "Count to ten..."

* * *

"Um...," Kara grimaced, "mine isn't entwined in yours. That means you feel closer to me than I to you."

She paced, worried, raking hand through hair.

"I don't...I don't really know what to say. Do I mean that much? Please," she sped through words, mile a minute, "don't misunderstand me. That's exceptionally kind."

Leaving her to do the talking, Emperor held his tongue? He looked like he'd swallowed it, breaths shallow, hands fumbling, Kara finding that utterly charming.

He, Emperor of Outworld was nervous, around her?

* * *

Wanting to bolster, not poke fun, Kara went with honest, with hints of levity.

"I thought you were seeing...I didn't think to ask for her name, wasn't necessary."

"Verilynn. No. I sought sparks, they fizzled out. I ask much, wished for layers, more than physical."

"Two and two together? You wanted relationship, Verilynn wanted sex?"

Kara appreciated that Kotal was modern in views, aware that women, too enjoyed sex, as well as intimacy, though, clearly, not all.

She ascribed to former.

* * *

"I'm flattered. It takes me longer to fall."

Kara opened up, offering hand, purposefully walking up to Kotal.

"Caveat? You know next to nothing about me. I allow you to look into my mind. That sound alright, official?"

Snort earned her wide grin, warmth fuelling heart to thud. The woman practically melted when he agreed, taking her hands, peering into open mind, as open as the books, scattered through room...

* * *

Kara's life played before the Emperor's eyes, tottering child, solemn infant, before Grandfather's grave, brave teen, training alongside acolytes, older teen, falling for another, Kara letting him see her fall, heart worn on sleeve, entwining bodies, two souls resonating wondrous melody. The two eventually split, on amicable terms.

What should be immensely private became intimately exquisite, given woman letting him view her naked, through her eyes.

Kotal wouldn't take advantage, his eyes trained on events forthcoming, Kara's receptiveness different but valued.

* * *

The woman began struggling. Early twenties, she was unable to find herself, her place. Her parents meant well, bringing girl up to think of others, before herself. This caused her to place her own problems further down list of priorities.

When they hit her, they struck all at once, click of fingers, world crashing, tumbling bricks, mortar decayed.

Pouring out of her, Kara spoke with Raiden, Elder God giving her permission to let loose, telekinetic energy, immense strength enacted, needing to 'explode' in safe, controlled atmosphere.

Friends rallied round, Kotal captivated by how easily Kara fit in, true self radiant, others seeking her light.

He wished to find it.

He would be patient, heart fluttering.

Kara eased burden, weight of indignation towards the thunderer. She knew he didn't like him, blue working its way into her aura.

Bubble. Kotal wished to place her in one, shelter her from storm, wrathful intent.

Kara held him, nestling head directly over his heart, with effort from tiptoes...

* * *

Opening hazels, Kara partially uncurled fingers, peeking at gem pieces, seeing them conjoined.

"Well," soft hazel twinkle offset budding cheeks, and Gods knew, each and all Kotal was gazing upon celestial being, "would you look at that? It would seem you found me, within memory, and there are many to recollect. We'd be here days on end, were I to show them in their entirety. I'm grateful, grateful I get to be myself, bird, free to fly."

"Unable to truly fly, freedom hidden, wing beats keeping you rooted, Outworld your cage."

Kotal's tone fluttered worry, skittering in the air.

"Do you want me to go back? Find a way?"

Meek, daring, growing courageous by the second, Kara gave her emotions to Kotal.

"Selfishly? I do not."

Beam grew.

"I'm reconsidering. Raiden doesn't want me there, cut off all contact. Perhaps my future lies here. Raiden saw that, didn't like us getting along?"

Kara turned, pointing towards the garden pathway.

"I'm taking a stroll, bought some seeds. Care to help me plant them?"

"Whilst we 'get along?' Yes."

Kara laughed, sparing blushes by heading to door.

"Indeed..."

* * *

"Unused to Summer. I find I like it, though not at night. Sleeping naked, without sheets is strange. Almost feels suggestive."

Kotal raised brows, Kara waving hands, gracefully spinning.

"What? You've seen me. Tell me if I speak out of turn, please?"

Arched brow arching further, woman blinking, the Emperor shook his head.

"I value honesty, secretive subject little matter. Alas, I saw your arms, covering form, through your eyes. Did I pry?"

Brunette locks curtained face, mouth open, jaw working.

"That sounded a tad disappointed?" Surreptitious wink failed to summon reaction Kara wanted. "You saw Snake? I ought to let him know, apologise, for not getting his permission. Honestly thought you only saw me. I knew you wouldn't be perverted, though it wouldn't have been. Would I let you view me like that, in such an intimate moment, if I thought you base? You're anything but."

"Thoughts, mind, body are sacred. I chose virtue over lust long ago."

"I didn't...," woman snickered, pack of strawberry seeds in hand, trowel her other, "if I get ahead of myself, tell me. I can handle it."

Clicking neck, fingers, Kotal prepared to fight.

"Fighting over talking. May convert me to it, if you try hard enough."

Dropping implements, Kara laughed, readying herself.

* * *

Kara made herself hard to hit, making power, honed over millennia look like lumbering, giant of man's mental capacity whittled away by lighter, agile, sneaky woman.

If Kotal didn't know her, he'd say gust of wind would topple her, he could flick her and she'd tumble to the floor.

Kara baited him, seemingly wanting him to hit her? Strength reigned in, lead circling conniption, Kotal knew it'd be insult, to deny her.

It'd also tear open his chest, if he physically damaged the mortal.

 **Demi-Goddess...**

Corrected, the Emperor corrected himself.

* * *

Kara grew frustrated, training alongside men, being hit by men, surviving, not being flattened, in and out of consciousness, world fuzzy. If Lin Kuei acolytes struck her, and she didn't end up heap on the floor? She could handle a God, battling Raiden, Fujin multiple times.

They may have been on the same side (not anymore), both knew she wanted kombat. Judgement for size differences was unfair, unwarranted.

Bulk, slight, towering, short? Didn't matter. What did was strength of conviction, heart's intent.

By attention the Emperor gave her, Kara gleaned reticence, for her benefit.

* * *

For his, she grabbed an arm, pulling it, yanking joint, diverting eyes from her to limb, Kara threw Kotal, straight over shoulder, locking limb in place, her hip anchor.

Response, fire flew up it, singing arm hairs, hairs on Kara's hand. She flew back, free hand controlling, directing power away with her, as she backed off, gleam in eyes, shaking form, breath ripped from her harsh, ragged.

Barking order, Kara teleported next to Emperor, telekinetic energy soothing tainted skin.

" **Get up**. Give me something other than minor injury. I'll make it easier for you."

Riling him, she fucking knew it would, forcing her to brace, put the breaks on, Kotal grabbed her, hauling himself up, defiant hazels tinged purple, their gem poking his chest, tiny 'weapon' of sorts,definition of weak.

For them? It held colossal meaning, unspoken words on tongue, expression twitching facial features.

Slim fingers clutched it, only source of life, peace, hearth's fire surrounding her, thicker digits joining hers, keeping her close as close could be.

* * *

She'd move if she were distressed.

She moved up, damned if she were unable to make some sort of move, never humiliate, further humiliate the Emperor.

* * *

When Kotal moved downward, Kara's stomach twisted, honey coating throat to lower abdomen, sweetness making tears rush to eyes.

Kissing him meant she wouldn't leave Outworld, without him.

Holding him meant she couldn't possibly leave Outworld, without him.

Kara would rather he rip out her heart, than that.

Anything but that...


	7. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven_

Kotal stumbled out of bed, dizziness akin to _inebriation_ , blurred surrounds vomit inducing. Imbibing only _tea,_ waves of pain, beginning in his chest, working way into stomach, abdomen, entire form _engulfed_ , shaking violently.

Barely getting out Kara's name, mind distant, letters flinging themselves in each, _every_ direction, the woman got up, wide awake, not bothering to fix _jostled_ clothing, sprinting down corridors, barefoot, purely focused on the _Emperor_.

* * *

"This is the _third_ time in _two_ weeks." Kara panicked, rubbing Kotal's back. She attempted to _mask_ it, man seeing through her like pane of _glass._ "Okay, shhh. I'm here. I _won't_ leave." She laughed quietly. "I _can't_. I'm alright with that, you _know_ that."

Dry, chesty coughs took Emperor, Kara retrieving water from nearby sink. Stooping would make him _worse_ , so she levitated, helping him drink.

Wide eyes, bitten, _darkened_ pink lips greeted Kotal, own visage (he was sure) _horrid_.

Kara _disagreed_ , making it obvious, kissing sweat sodden forehead.

* * *

Making wet compress, Kara mopped brow.

" _This_ , Raiden's gem is _missing_ , and the sky flashes white _and_ red? I _recognise_ those flashes. Red though? This intensifies with _changes_ around us. I saw the palace, dilapidated _again_ , my room was reduced to _half ceiling_ , I woke, covered in _dust_. My dreams involve being in red, _male_ , battling with white, Raiden. Its getting steadily _worse_ , isn't it?"

Kotal's nod shot Kara in the gut.

"Sit, head forward, _lean on me_."

Kotal placed his arms over Kara's shoulders, chin on her shoulder, sitting on bath.

"I'm staying _here_."

"My constitution _thanks_ you. Cognisance is _messy_ , but _equally_ complimentary."

Kara grinned, fingers tracing jaw line.

" _You're welcome_."

Booms _bombarded_ room, throwing open balcony doors. Kara's head thrown up, jolt taking her.

Wanting to 'ease' woman's _hammering_ pulse, Kotal kissed her neck, woman acutely _aware_ he would know that wouldn't 'ease' _anything_.

She kept quiet, to _her_ credit, but bit bottom lip fairly _hard_...

* * *

One hand glued itself to hers, signal the Emperor wished to _see_ what she'd seen. Kara reanimated _nightmare_ , support Kotal's _arm_.

* * *

 _Whispering shadows, voices Emperor did not recognise came at him, audibly sombre, he assumed Kara's friends. Obsidian covered scene, grenadine glitter trail lead towards Kara, not clad in darkness, but telekinetic haze covered her, shimmer glistening pale, bare skin._

 _Acutely aware Kara didn't need his protection, she'd managed by herself, before him, without him, idea being without her spike through heart._

* * *

 _Roars filled air, haggard gasps accompanying red ink, splattering all over him, Kara avoiding it. Red lacked positive connotations, precious fluid spilt unwillingly, part of some aspects of life..._

 _But, it smelt like death, carrion, vultures not far behind, were it reality. Parts of flesh, spinal column littered ground, yellow glow emanating from distant hands, highlighting damage. Kara gasped, eyes snapping away, neck click harsh._

* * *

"Did you see _faces_?"

Kotal snapped to attention, shaking head.

" _Energy wise_ , its Raiden, and _another_. Red denotes harassing power, blood energy, _hemomancy_ , though I know of _none_ , can _think_ of none. The _flesh_ , bones, _blood_ speaks of _death_. Raiden _killed_ someone? That goes against _everything_ he stands for."

 _Vulnerable_ , woman squeezed muscle.

" _Wait_..."

Kara faced outside, silken indigo night sky replaced with rippling _maroon_. Fear decorated face, shutting doors with mind.

"Can I stay here?"

Kotal nodded, her leaving ever _decreasing_ option.

"I'm not quite _tired_ though."

She laughed, gritted teeth apparent.

* * *

Heading for sapphire satin, Kotal took her hand, Kara nodding _immediately,_ laughter on lips, _clearing_ anxiety, voice light, skin _fluttering_ against his hands.

Earnest glances exchanged, Kotal sucked in breath.

 _"Kara..."_

He huffed, _measured_ , blowing Kara's fringe. She wound finger with necklace, playing with tooth, counting beads.

"Not very _subtle_. Travelling _same_ vein?"

"You _know_ what you want, _strive_ for it."

The woman's face was cradled, quivering features, skin _heating_ up.

" _Take me away from this..._ "

Doing nought but nod, words running off, she was kissed like she _meant_ something, kissing like _she_ meant it, deepening, _hot_ fingers sliding down straps, nightdress _slipping_ , seconds ticked by, something beautiful within _grasp_.

* * *

Lain down softly, touched if skin were _petals_ , delicate, raw energy _combined_ , slow, every action deliberate, _thoughtful,_ both _quick_ study, hearts _single_ melody, chaos outside forgotten through _haze_ of passion.

* * *

"You're changing _everything_ , making me _like_ you..."

Kara spoke, half muffled by pillow, flushed _head_ to _chest_ , hands clutching sheet.

"My world, words, soul, mind, adoration, meaning, heart, its _all_ yours. Like _concerns_ me, for _apprehension_ tells me 'refrain' from saying what _I_ want."

Kotal mumbled ' _must_ ' after that, believing Kara _hadn't_ heard.

"I'll _say_ it." Sitting up, Kara beamed, blush _suiting_ her. " _Wǒ ài nǐ_."

Kotal hadn't a _clue_ what she said, hazarding guess blooming _sparks_ in chest, flowing through him, hairs standing on end.

* * *

"You called me 'First Emperor.'"

"Well, _yes_. Shao _was_ your predecessor, but I consider him an idiot, _masquerading_ as leader. You _exemplify_ what it is to _be_ Emperor, the _first_ to do that."

Learning her _language_ was sweet, smitten young woman _approving_.

He _didn't_ reply, but that didn't worry, statement _not_ statement, weight too much, for the _time_ being.

Kara knew she _loved_ him, _ecstatic_ she felt such powerful emotion _second_ time, when many didn't get _single_ chance.

* * *

Skies usual hue _shifted_ in moments, not a cloud in the sky, sun wondrous, its wonder suddenly _blotted_ out, shades of grey, clouds filled with rain pouring its contents on the realm. Everything was _soaked_ , Kara _relishing_ , Kotal _relinquishing_ power, headaches _increasing_ , mood sour, _appetite_ waning.

The Demi-Goddess did all she was able, care given, hands finding _aches_ , energy swirling where two knew it was _needed_ , Kara perched, _dining room_ table, legs between his. Smugness _blossomed_ , though Kara reigned it in, making fists, digging _knuckles_ in wood.

Headache cure preferred to _sleeping_ , Kara knew the Emperor's body better than _he_ did.

* * *

Kara let _him_ take the lead, what _he_ needed was _relaxation_ , to let his hair down, seriousness non-existent, _giggling_ taking minds off realm issues. Uncaring if anyone _heard_ , eternally _altruistic_ Kotal locating erogenous zones, easily _obliterating_ patience, table swept, laying, _beckoning_ , sweat on brow slipping with _straps_ , hitching dress _alongside_ avidity.

Telling her what to _do_ , timbre, inflection _mighty_ rend Kara's body, _possession_ imminent.

There were precious _few_ times they had to spend together, before facing _reality,_ reality Outworld was _suffering_ , plague as yet, _mysterious_.

* * *

 _I love you..._

Whispered into her hair, royal _smiled,_ lips on shell of lover's ear, shiver exquisite _torture_.

* * *

Falling asleep in corded, _warm_ arms, waking _alone_ confused Kara, disorientation increasing, goosebumps, _shivering_ abnormal. Shaking head, _ash_ scattered, flying, particles gleaming, catching morning rays.

Wrapping, _cocooning_ herself in bed sheet, Kara swung legs over 'her' side, hand shielding hazels, pupils slimming, _dimming_ glare.

 _Wasn't the door closed last night?_

 _Burning_ tinged nose hairs, woman _hoping_ she was wrong, or it came from _outside_.

 _The only thing Kotal burns is firewood and incense. It doesn't smell like wood, nor pleasant. Its, raw, earthy._

Shivering, Kara shut door, heart shooting _star,_ shattering in _throat_ , door to chamber missing, _yellow_ energy whizzing through air, dancing, air heavy. _Unrecognisable_ colour, Kara grabbed pouch from bedside cabinet, _cursing_ , almost dropping it, fumbling fingers _pulling_ cotton strings, pouring crystals on bed.

 _Sapphire, Tiger's Eye, Amethyst shard, Silver..._

Topaz knocked her for _six_.

* * *

 _Topaz?_

She picked it up, clarity _stunning_ , clear its owner's power was _tremendous_.

 _Yellow Diamond, expensive, rare, weighty._

Trilliant cut gem left palm, floating along stream, hazels following, ruffling hair nervously.

Down, down, _down_ , sets of stairs descended, temperature _decreasing_ with each _room_.

* * *

Putting on trainers, Kara traversed palace, _neglected_ interior alarming, _disarming_ woman, taking attention from _threads_ , wrapping wrist, ankle, travelling all _over_ form, _attenuate_ , until she reached _main_ stairwell, expecting to see own _heliotrope_ , greeting her, beads _embellishing_ form.

Again, _more_ Aureolin, pulling her, rather _forcefully_ downward.

* * *

" _Kara_."

Rounding corner, Great Hall's radiant _lustre_ had, evidently _died_ , at some point.

" _Lord Raiden?_ "

Feet ran, woman bowing, breaths quick, God's tone _irate_?

"You won't _find_ him."

Kara stepped back, _visibly_ upset.

" _What did you do?_ He's been in pain for _weeks_."

Not giving him appropriate time to form, speak _answer_ , she needed to know _one_ thing.

"Did I _start_ this? Did I break timeline, therefore severing portal usage, _availability?_ "

Raiden's curt nod, _lemon_ orbs, _black_ robes prompted Kara to tear up.

"Did..." she coughed, throat dry, "did you _banish_ me?"

"My _visions_ showed me..."

"Your 'visions?' Sorry, but are you going _senile_? Haven't they been wrong _before?_ "

Calling _him_ out was bad-mannered, her _Mother_ would berate her for it, but _Kara_ was done, everything _wrong_ , completely, utterly wrong...

* * *

Eyes took golden hue, oppressive aura _stifling_.

"Twice, and perhaps I _have_. I _let_ Earthrealm be beaten, ravaged, _devastation_ everywhere. No more. Remuneration _must_ be made."

Kara scoffed.

"I witnessed, multiple times you, _copulating_ with Emperor. After all you were _taught_ , you defied _me_ , defied your own _Mother_."

"You dare bring _her_ into this? Where were _you_ , when she was cast _out_ , bullied into _submission_ , simply for loving my _Father_ , a mortal? Your words hold _gravitas_ , yet you use them _against_ me? Please." Growling, Kara made imprints, crescents in palm. "This is a _repeat._ Been _there_ , done _that_ , saw how much it maimed. I'm staying _here_ , you _got_ your way."

"' _My_ way'?" Thunderer _laughed_ , frightening young girl. "None of this is _real_ , Kara. My amulet severed reality, _Shinnok_ the cause. I killed him, deemed _mistake_. I think not. Price was too _high_ for him to afford. In _turn_ , that cast you _here_ , portal closed due to _my_ word. Your actions _dictated_ my reaction, cause of _all_ this, you. _Look around you._ "

Kara _refused_ , childishness covering head, studying _floor_ as if it were fascinating.

"You, being here caused shifts, _false_ Kotal to make _moves_ he would not, were you not here. Your _visage_ is all that is real here."

Shattering memory, _broken_ doll, soul _fractured_ , body frigid, Kara _collapsed_ , heap, blanket _slipping_.

* * *

" _Get dressed_ , maintain some _modesty_."

Raiden spat, but, old, _dying_ ember of _sympathy_ held fast. Looking away, he _waited_ for her to move.

"What did you _do_ to him?"

Raiden looked over shoulder.

"I _defeated_ him, took _away_ his position, _cast_ him into Outworld _Bad Lands_. He has not _warranted_ death, though I came _close_."

Kara sighed, relief _ample_ amount.

" _Thank you_..." Kara replied, having dressed, grabbed belongings, stuffing them in bags with chaotic _abandon_. "For _not_ killing him. _Shinnok_ , I understand, but...was it really so _terrible_ that the, _deposed_ Kotal and I were _sociable_? I gave him my _everything_. He didn't _judge_ , he _let_ me fly, I had meaning, _more_ than 'Demi-Goddess.' Is it wrong of me to want _happiness?_ Closure?"

"When it is _false_ , yes. You _invented_ your surrounds, Kara. I want to tell you _differently_ , but lying goes against what I _stand_ for."

"And what _do_ you stand for _now?_ "

Kara spoke, words laced with _caustic_ barbs.

" _True peace_ , an _end_ to all conflict. Kotal refused to stand _beside_ Earthrealm, in time of _need_. Shinnok threatened very _existence_ , Jinsei within _venomous_ grasp, yet Emperor chose to attempt to _stop_ our efforts to fight, take back what is _rightfully_ ours."

He offered hand, portal to _Earthrealm_ in courtyard _behind_ him, Kara's friend's faces _beckoning_ her.

If Elder God had _told_ them this, would they even _want_ her back?

' _Traitor to Earthrealm_ ,' would be her _new_ 'title,' one which _fucked_ her off, eyebrows scrunching, lips thin.

* * *

 _Mom..._

"I want to go _home_ , speak to my Mom. Is that _okay_?"

Holding up hands, Kara was _neutral_ , tone giving off timid.

"Yes. I will call High Council meeting. That will take _time_. You must agree to remain _in_ Earthrealm."

"I'm punishing _myself_ enough. Don't want any _more..._ "

Lower lip _quivering_ , Kara held mauve stone, over her _heart_ , organ throbbing, _pain_ spreading across chest, winces _obvious_.

Following thunderer outside, more _questions_ than answers floated in the ether, Kara _numb_ , unblinking, unmoved when _sharp_ wind blew past, _unflinching_ as Raiden pushed needles of truth _deep_ in delicate skin, _emotional_ mind, _cognisant_ heart.

Heart _accepted_ Raiden's words.

Nothing _else_ did, refusal there, _all_ to see, all eyes _trained_ on her, stepping out of portal, tearing up _immediately_.

* * *

 _Forcing_ legs to move, Raiden walked her towards her friends, _hand_ on shoulder, Kara wanting little more than to _flee_ , abandon _promise_ , throw it _at_ the God, holding herself together _too_ hard.

Shaking, Kara stepped forward, slipping _mask_ on seamlessly, _inside_ reticent, _outside_ serious.

 _Combined_ gem, memories her _evidence?_

They simply had to _believe_ her...


	8. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

Kara sat prone, as her Mother transferred her _memories_ , version of events, _alternate realm_ into her _Amethyst Geode shard_ , friends, Raiden _witnesses_ , nothing untoward going on. None could _twist_ it, to favour either _disgraced_ Kotal, or scared _stiff_ Kara.

Woman _remained_ quiet, mind flicking through myriad of _emotions_ , pages turned too _quickly_ , causing her to fumble, _stumble_ , where she stood.

 _None of this was real?_

Looking down, _flutters_ made their way into her stomach, feeling enjoyable.

 _I felt it. I know what embracing, finding, seeking thrill, making love feels like, and it was just that. Humbling, warm, funny, fantastic. How could I fake that level of commitment? Also, 'copulating?'_

Kara made face, mask etching _itself_ off.

 _Sounds cold, alien, incorrect. Just because you don't allow yourself passion, doesn't mean the rest of us don't..._

Staring Raiden down increasingly difficult to _avoid_ , Kara focused on her Mother.

* * *

Resisting _urge_ to hold only child, Tiama gave shard to thunderer, creating _vision_ , surrounding spectators, Kara reluctant _narrator_ , from beginning to _realisation_ , things amiss in front of _her_ eyes, _their_ eyes, refusal to acknowledge them grave _error._..

* * *

"I met Kotal little over _five_ months ago, at least, I _thought_ I did. After Cassie, her group and I arrived in Outworld, we immediately sprang into _action_ , man about to be _beheaded_ in front of _hundred_ -strong crowd, crime thievery. We refused to _let_ that happen. Kotal must have been _informed_ of 'disruption of justice', _turned up_ , wanting to know _what_ interruption was."

Mental images flowed with words.

"I froze time, wanting to _question_ him, what in Netherrealm was he _playing_ at? _His_ version of justice was _ridiculous_."

Fiddling, Kara held _firm_ , back ramrod straight.

"We fought, _I_ won, so I asked him to stop, _reconsider_ , try to see what his people were going through, their perspectives _mattered_ too. He _agreed_. Afterwards, I _restored_ the scene, speaking with the Sergeant, she informed me that Kano had _escaped_ Outworld prison, likely _concealing_ himself among refugees, _fleeing_ to Earthrealm. As we walked through portal, my head began throbbing, gem boiling. It _cracked_ , I fell to the ground, noting Kotal had _too_. He held crystal, _split_ , two halves rough. _Mine_ resembled _his_. I couldn't understand, portal didn't _react_ to my presence. I asked Kotal if I could use portal chamber in the _palace_. He agreed."

* * *

 _Several_ pairs of eyes gave Kara empathy, wishing _rapport_ , woman mouse, _compliant_ , resigning herself to _fate_.

* * *

"After trying palace portal several times, hearing _static_ , I wondered if I had the wrong _frequency_."

Raiden _interjected_ , glaring daggers into woman left _her_ , Kara _swallowing_ , suddenly feeling _dizzy,_ like she'd vomit. Her Mother _saw_ it, glancing at _bucket_ , then _daughter_.

 _ **Try and hold it in, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I want to get you home, end this farce.**_

Rubbing her back, Tiama shushed her, _hating_ herself for it.

* * *

"My amulet cracked, that _exact_ moment, I too, experienced chest pains, trouble breathing. I was _supposed_ to let Shinnok go, let him continue to _mock_ me. _I killed him._ "

"Wait, you can't kill an Elder God. That's what you _told_ us."

"The _Jinsei_ _surge_? You haven't been the same _since_ that. Didn't we set out to _retrieve_ the last of the _soul gems_ , visit the _soul well_ and restore _remaining_ revenents?"

Johnny was pale, Sonya frowning, lines deep.

" _Yes_ , yes, we _were_."

Tiama added, husband _ignoring_ thunderer's warning, arm around his wife. The other went to his daughter's shoulder, breaking his heart as she _flinched._

 _ **She doesn't want to be touched. She wants to curl up in a ball, vomit, sleep, give in to pain. Her world was turned upside down, everything she knew pulled from under her. It isn't you, Jakal. Its Raiden, but she isn't allowed to say that...**_

Lin Kuei General grunted, straightening up, peridots _trained_ on deity.

* * *

" _Continue_."

Kara nodded, clearing throat.

" _Hours_ passed, I _tried_ communicating with you, Sub-Zero and Takeda. Familiar _mist_ worked it way into the room. I _prayed_ it was Mother, and it _was_ , with you, though, as I ran up to her, she didn't _notice_ me? You _activated_ the portal, after I _failed_ to, that's when I knew _something_ was amiss, and, as it _happened_ to me, it must have been _me_ at fault. Kotal walked behind me, his Solar Chamber held his _Father's_ soul gem, Gold, purest _twenty-four carat_. Raiden took it, _enraging_ him, considering _how_ K'etz met his end. Then, you phased _out_ , eyes hazing, I _took_ it as vision. Seemingly _aware_ of my presence, but not _physical_ self, you _bellowed_ , my gem shattered, piercing my _chest_. Kotal got _defensive_ , getting in front of me. I tried to _stop_ him, we _argued_ , I _swore_ , which, surprisingly, _didn't_ bother him. He picked me up, we left to the medical wing. He, he _helped_ me."

* * *

 _Gasps_ permeated humid, _tense_ atmosphere battled with worry, as crowd watched pieces of Amethyst as thin as pins being _extracted_ from Kara's skin, _realisation_ Raiden had _caused_ harm, to one of their _own_?

 _Someone_ wretched at scene, none _knowing_ who.

Ripples of _doubt_ surfaced, questioning faces _Raiden's_ way.

* * *

" _Why_ would Kotal be _benevolent_ to you, _malevolent_ to us?"

"Lord Raiden?" Cassie spoke, low, surprising parents with how _quiet_ she could be. "Kotal hasn't _actually_ really done anything, not to _us_ , anyways."

Her group nodded.

"He didn't know _our_ strength. Hell, _we_ didn't. How were were supposed to stand against an all-powerful _God_? Pure _luck_ , honestly, took _everything_ out of us. Kotal didn't _capture_ us, put us on the ship. _Mileena_ did, most of the soldiers _still_ followed her. Kotal had her _killed_ , as you _know_."

Kara crumpled, remainder mask dropping, _burning_ , ashes fluttering to the ground. Sonya grew concerned, keeping _General_ mask affixed, though Johnny's _chipper_ began to turn dour. _Proof_ her world was fabricated, _intricately_ ate Kara up, insides _liquefying_.

* * *

 _Kara pottered about in palace gardens, planting, hands one with earth, dirt under her nails, senses full, deep contentment achieved, Kotal watching her find her place in his realm, quickly becoming theirs._

 _Learning to cook more than two meals, signature dishes, growing in confident, day by day, stem becoming shoot, becoming bud as she smiled, first real smile since she ended up 'trapped.'_

* * *

Group _warmed_ to Kotal, Kara's version of Emperor quickly, looking at him in _different_ light. Gem fusion, incredibly _rare_ , signalling bond running with each, _every_ part of being had Kara's parents _charmed_ , Kotal _clear_ in affection, reserved _for_ her. Entitled, he was not, awaiting _her_ move, ball in _her_ court.

Kara threw him the ball, walk in garden, _twilight_ romance bearing _fruit_...

* * *

Mind moved through _following_ events, Demi-Goddess pleading, silently _imploring_ Mother to skip, Father seeing _where_ it was headed.

"We all know the _mechanics_ of relationships. We don't need to see _this_."

 _Everyone_ agreed, Kara _demeaned_ , embarrassed _enough_.

"Raiden. Can we take our _child_ home now? You've _mauled_ her enough."

Tiama, who _would_ have argued in past _seconded_ husband's opinion, knowing he was _correct_.

* * *

 _Assumption_ aside, suspicions _raised_ , Raiden nodded, but wished to _interrogate_ girl, continue looking through memories. He realised that, Kara was just a _girl_ , fretting over things that did not _matter_ , most precious organ on sleeve _precocious_ , but vulnerable, it tripped up _easily_ , owner _reluctant_ to pick it up, painfully _aware_ she should not have _let_ herself stumble.

Kara stood, _automatic_ , brain in auto-pilot mode, _instinctively_ heading for where portal to her home _would_ appear. Cassie wanted to hug her, joke, _lighten_ her load. She shouldn't, couldn't, but _wanted_ to, woman like older _sister._

* * *

" _Wow_ ," Jakal deadpanned, once the Amakura's sat on Kara's couch, "Kotal sure is _terrible_ , isn't he? Gods, _Kara_ , didn't we raise you to know _better_?"

Kara _forced_ chuckle, Dad's _genuine_ humour dying tragic, _painful_ end...

"Gods, I _loved_ him, I still do. How do I _forget_ that? How do I stop _thinking_ of him? I didn't even _know_ him, for fuck's sake! _Fuck_..."

Frustrated tears slipped, face red, puffing up.

"I _can't_ understand, I _won't_."

Father's _stubborn_ nature came out of her, Jakal chuckling.

"You don't _have_ to sweetheart, not _now_."

Kara scrambled for _phone_ , amazed that it still had _battery_ , until her _Mother_ spoke.

"I _kept_ charging it. No idea why, wasn't like I could _use_ it to contact you, or you _me_."

Kara smiled, _despite_ everything, head fog _debilitating_.

"Its on fifty-four percent, so you kept _using_ it too?"

Tiama nodded, sitting down beside her.

" _Pictures_ , especially that night, _Chicago?_ That was the _second_ time I've seen you happy, _truly_ happy, you looked like an _angel_. No matter what, you manage to pull yourself _from_ gloom. The _third_ time I got to see that _glorious_ sight?"

" _With Kotal_."

Tiama agreed.

" _With the Emperor_." She sighed, untying braid, unravelling locks spilling down back. "The _state_ Outworld is in, we must do something, _anything_."

Kara groaned.

"Mom, we can't. Kotal is banished, to Outworld's _Bad Lands_."

"Wait," her Father stood, "Raiden _didn't_ kill him?"

" _No_ , he had no cause to, _apparently_ ," his daughter mumbled, "not that I would _want_ that."

The Goddess glanced at the front door, light knocking following.

Despite over twenty _years_ of marriage, his wife's _cognitive_ abilities made him _flinch_ , then feel stupid for _doing so_...

* * *

Cassie was _outside_ , denim jeans, leather biker jacket, seeing her _without_ her battle suit was different, Kara deeming that was the _best_ version of the Sergeant, _hair_ let down, _mouth_ turning air blue.

"Lets go _get_ him."

Grey fog vanished _instantly_.

"Kotal? Cass, we can't. Outworld is _fucked_ , that's just how it _is_ , how it _has_ to be."

"We all saw the _same_ thing, right? Or did _I_ see everything fucked, and you _greenery_ and shit? People are _dying_ , Kara. More and more flee to Earthrealm, and we are running out of _supplies_. Should we let them _starve_? Eat each _other_? Cos' its _gonna_ come to that, and I sure as _shit_ am not separating people trying to flay each other _alive_."

" _Cassie..._ "

Kara sighed, blond having _none_ of it.

"I know _where_ he is, the Bad Lands are just beyond the _Mayan Step Pyramid_ complex. _Nomads_ live there, but Kotal would be able to offer them _fire_ , his strength, so they would let him join _them_ , right?"

She knelt, bubblegum popping breaking tension.

"You _love_ him, _right_?"

" _My_ version of him. Emperor, in _reality_ was quite the bastard, _right?_ "

Using her own _shtick_ against her, buzz-cut blond _snorted_.

" _Eh_. He failed to see our strength, so _attacked_ us. Sub-Zero _saved_ us, so I feel like we kinda _owe_ the Lin Kuei, and since you _are_ one?"

Kara _smirked_.

"You feel you owe _little old me_? Aww, I'm _touched_."

Hugging, Kara felt nerves lessen, stress lift.

"Risking everything _for_ me? Earthrealm _needs_ you, your _team_ , your _guts_. Getting _ostracised,_ I won't allow. Not for me. If _I_ do this, I do it _alone_. I need coordinates, _maps_."

" _Course_!" Cassie beamed. "You're one of _us_ , and Raiden is acting _sketchy_ as. We can _try_ , right? Back you up, let Kotal know we that we _don't_ hate him. I mean, _yeah_ , I wanna _kick_ him, but, with us _backing_ you? He _has_ to listen."

Older _tried_ smile, managing _half_ successfully.

"I...need a few days, _clear_ my head. If I left now, I'm hurting too _much_ to be coherent. End up jumping him, hugging him, _smush_ my face against his chest, whilst he is like, ' _Excuse me? You do not know me_.' I don't know him..."

Blond clapped her shoulder, offering Tiama simper.

"Want me to stay? Mr, Mrs Amakura, would that be _okay_?"

 _Goddess_ laughed, _Kara_ snorted, _Jakal_ spitting out his water, spluttering words _with_ it, former hitting _carpet_ , latter dripping fluid on his _robes..._

" _Who_ are you, and what have you done with _Cassie...?_ "

* * *

Washing her face, hot water _scalding_ hands, attempt to melt _glacial_ casing smothering _chest_ , Kara turned off tap, grabbing towel, errant droplets finding, _perching_ on collarbone.

"I'm done in the bathroom."

Cassie nodded, older woman handing her pyjamas, ladies being of _similar_ size.

" _Girl talk?_ "

"I would, but, _er_ , have you had sex with a man? You won't know what I am talking about _otherwise._ "

Blond shook her head, but shrugged, _simulating_ kissing, back of her hand 'man.' Kara smirked.

"Does _Johnny_ know? _Sonya?_ Holy fucking _Gods_." She teased, crinkling hazels. "Good job I am the best _keeper of secrets_ , in any of the realms, _isn't it?_ "

Knocks _ceased_ Kara's glee, Cassie shutting door, shower heard seconds later, Kara forever grateful _both_ Mother and Father were honest, _candid_ about intimacy, its intricacies. They _wanted_ her to be aware, careful, value _herself_ , value the _other_ person, _talk_ before _acting_.

Kara _knew_ they slept together, she wasn't foolish. She _decided_ she'd rather them fight _passionately_ than argue, tearing each other's _throats_ out...

* * *

"Hey Mom."

"I don't need to be telepathic to know you need to _talk_ about Kotal."

Tiama 'admonished,' Kara feigning childish pout, folding arms.

"It, _why_ did it feel real? How? My muscles _contracted_ , _released_ , _everything_ shook, _including_ dining room table..." Kara made a face. "Yeah, _yeah_ , I know. _'Dining room table? How uncouth.'_ "

Her Mother, tilting her head had her daughter's jaw _drop_.

" _Well..._ " Older laughed, younger partially _mortified_. "We _were_ young too, _once_."

Jakal strolled past, _shirtless_ , leaning on door frame.

"You still _are_. If anything's still _creaking_ , its _me_..."

Kara coughed, laughing, attack of _hiccoughs_ making parents laugh _at_ her...

* * *

"It _felt_ real, right? It _was_ , for you. The mind, _yours_ , specifically is lucid, _malleable_. It _learned_ from its surroundings, _from_ Kotal. You knew him well _enough_ for your body to _react_. Its _okay_ , but not, if that makes much _sense_."

Kara nodded, her Father's assertion correct.

"He knew you well enough to know _how_ to make you react. I can't quite grasp the specifics _behind_ it, but, then _again_ ," he scoffed, " _Raiden_ could."

"I'd _rather_ he didn't. He's about as _barren_ as a nun, wearing a _chastity_ belt."

Gaining her _Father's_ sense of humour was, _simultaneously_ hilarious, but worrying, giving how young Kara _actually_ was.

* * *

" _Ahem_." Hearing bathroom door open, Jakal excused himself. "Mind if we stay _here?_ I want to go with you, to Outworld, show Kotal we mean _business_. Outworld _needs_ him, shit hitting the _fan_ cannot be allowed, no matter how _much_ Raiden tells _himself_ that. Thought he was acting strangely for a _while_ , put it down to _stress,_ given who he is, his role. Can't be easy, but that _doesn't_ mean he gets to main, bully, _murder_."

Tiama joined husband, twosome cheering daughter up.

"Why are you even _asking?_ Of course you _can_. You guys _bought_ me the house. Like I'd say _no!_ "

Timid laughter went away with _presence_ , Kara somehow finding _capacity_ to use telekinesis, despite _aching_ head...

* * *

 _I'm going to get covered in that shit, get well and truly stuck, and the two of you, Cassie, are throwing spanners in the works? I like it, though it is sneaky. I hope I don't get any of you in trouble..._

Her Dad japed.

 **Nah, we're helping of our own accord. Its on our backs, Kara, never yours. Blame us, we'll blame ourselves if we fail.**

His wife raised brows.

 _ **Speak for yourself. He is right, though. Be it on our backs, it was by our own hand that we decided to assist. The Elder Council will judge us, not Raiden. He has proven he can no longer cope, being Earthrealm's guardian too heavy a burden. No matter what happens, fate cannot be decided alone. Know that we love, trust, value and will protect you with all that we have.**_

 **If Raiden wants a fight, he's got one...**

Both women rolled eyes.

 _ **Neither of us want you dead.**_

 _Combined_ voices threw him off.

 _ **Let us try and rest, hmm?**_

Amakura family _reunited_ , thoroughly _exhausted_ from months _without_ one another, what brought _them_ together was not blood, but _stress_ , vulnerability.

* * *

Cassie _hugged_ Kara, nestling next to her, elder _needing_ her friend's, their support more than _ever_...


	9. Chapter Nine

_Chapter Nine_

Kara awoke, _forth_ morning forlorn, cheerless, days _dragging_ , sinking in that she'd gotten used, _too_ used to being in love, being together, _two_ souls, _one_ despairing. Currently, she'd had enough of moping, shower easing woes, finally feeling _ready_ to travel to Outworld.

The problem came with getting to the portal, using it, considering only _working_ portal was in The Heavens, mad dash _single_ option. Raiden was occupied, her Mother _confirming_ this, attention firmly affixed on Co _uncil_ matters.

Existential _crisis_ looming, confidence shaky, Kara dressed, brushed, smoothing down wet hair, _half_ crystal in hand, wearing _Amethyst_ jewellery, _amplifying_ ability, ridding lump in throat, demeanour _buttressed_.

* * *

Seeing Johnny, Sonya, as well as Cassie, her parents _and_ Kenshi? Lower lip quivered, woman _doe_ eyed, actor stepping forth, cuddling girl, 'adopted' Uncle _shining_ , snug embrace _ridding_ want to shout, get angry, tell them to _leave_ , throw them out, the damage _already_ being done.

Not by _her_ , Johnny propped her _up_ , kept her _faith_ healthy.

They were here for her, _and_ Kotal, faith glowing, purple glow _defining_ Demi-Goddess' body, transforming her into _brave_ being, ready to face whatever _damage_ thunderer had done.

* * *

"I can't say I'll be this _calm_ , when I see him..."

Johnny waved her off.

"Its alright. We're right _behind_ you. Jacqui and Takeda _wanted_ to come, but they were pretty badly injured, so they chose to _recuperate_."

Kara grinned, raising brows.

"Is _that_ what they're calling it _now_?"

Chuckles all round, _The Heavens_ were in sight, muted _air_ ominous, normal aura disappearing.

Tiama nudged Jakal, perturbed, ashen faced, hands quivering.

 _ **Kara's mental state is fragile, concentration wavering. Cracks are showing, she shows only me her true face.**_

He sighed, thumbing beard, figuring something out urgent, _solution_ imminent.

 _ **That hurts to know. I will shadow her. She already knows I will...**_

Goddess _acquiesced._

 _ **Of course. She reads you like novel.**_

Jakal snorted.

 **At least its 'novel' and not short story...**

Taking her hand, General placed other over heart, for _family_ , clan honour, he would watch over his daughter. Kenshi, along _same_ wavelength nodded, placed hand above clasped fist.

 _Fissures linger, though we know how resilient Kara can be. Hold firm, do not hold her back, but be her shoulder, should she need it. She won't wander alone, I assure you._

Amakura's graciously _thanked_ telepath, _bracing_ themselves, _hardiness_ budding.

* * *

"South-West, it'll take about _two_ hours, _one and a half,_ if we _jog_."

Kara waved arms, walking ahead of group.

"Then we'll _sprint_."

She winked at Sergeant, running off, competitive spirit in _spades_ , willing others to _chase_ her, through Outworld's vast, _barren_ plains...

* * *

Arriving at settlement, Nomads known to be _peaceful_ , Kara's companions held back, as she stepped forth, into village, aura _clear_ , visibly open, transparent, lacking _deepening_ hues, indicating defence, _threat_ , posture relaxed, surveying space slowly.

Following hearth, wisps, _diaphanous_ , Kara wandered, _aiming_ for purposeful, ending up _aimless_ , woman preparing herself for the _worst_.

She'd been _assured_ Kotal _wouldn't_ attack, tranquil, it took much to _provoke_ , burn fuse.

Kara's fuse _whittled_ away, she'd _chewed_ it down, nails to the quick, _acid_ filling mouth, _tormenting_ herself _third_ time...

* * *

 _"Buluc."_

Kotal looked over shoulder, man, shrouded in brown's willowy hand pointing at purple gemstone he'd received from _obnoxious_ Earthrealmer seven months prior.

He couldn't remember her _name_ , just that she'd given it _freely_ , trinket _worth_ something to her. Bile riled in the God's stomach, wishing he still _had_ his Father's Gold _soul stone_...

* * *

"Hmm?"

God grunted, turning unnecessary, attention remaining on chopping firewood.

"The _owner_ of the gem is _calling_ , her presence _near_ , aura apparent. I see _through_ it, through _her_ , she toils with _fleeing_."

The Empath _respected_ Kotal, calling him by the _manifestation_ of the deity he was. He should be, at least _cordial_ to the man.

Turning, he nodded, state repose.

"Nearby? I advise _tactical retreat_."

 _Vibrations_ slid over skin of his arm, raising hairs, _cool_ air vastly _different_ to his _intense_ heat.

"She means little _harm_ , other than _to_ herself. She _maims_ herself, in _your_ name."

Kotal swallowed.

" _My name_?" Brows raised. "I met with her _some_ time ago, though I cannot recall her _name_ , face, temperament, our _discourse_."

Brows lowered, man's eyes shifted, newly bloomed _orchid_ before Kotal's eyes. He heard _feminine_ gasp outside, walking in front of human, _protecting_ him, as she had sworn to _preserve_ them, _repay_ their generosity.

* * *

They _found_ him, near main square, blood splattered, leather guarding _decency_ no longer managing. Placed there, _made_ to be humiliated, he was, _thoroughly_ , shamed into distress, very _human_ emotion.

Nomads took him in, promise of _sustenance_ , in exchange for _fire_ , his _blades_ carving, preparing meat, stamina heaving _axed_ trees, axe utilised for _kindling_.

Seclusion wasn't _viable,_ Kotal unduly _glad_ for this...

* * *

Empath left tepee, eyes going straight to _Kara_. She waved hands, head _low_ , through man saw _rings_ around eyes, _blotched_ cheeks, _freckles_ visible, face _pallor_.

 _ **It is okay, child. We know your presence is neutral. You are welcome here. Kotal is inside, willing to speak.**_

Kara swallowed.

 _An Empath? Haven't met one before. Thank you._ She fidgeted. _Wasn't sure if I should send up a flare, or something. Here._ She offered geode slice. _This is my Mother's. The last six months of my life were false, my version of Kotal fake, view of Outworld distorted. I no longer care if you see anything personal. I'm done pushing back my own emotions. Caring is too much for me, right now._

She _laughed_ , caustic _lance_ through chest.

 _Not that that matters anymore. You can read me easily. Couldn't stop you if I tried._

Sweeping boots across floor, sand scattering, Kara _made_ herself look man in the eye.

 _Please. May I speak with Kotal? My friends are nearby. They won't act, unless I say so. They are my crutches, my legs feel like they'll crumble from under me. This weight, its hideous, cumbersome._

The male nodded curtly, disappearing behind flaps, _beaded_ fringe clinking reminiscent of _Kotal's_ necklaces, blowing in the wind.

Between _her_ fingers...

* * *

Kotal opened flap, _familiarity_ of tattoos, painted lines weaving _corded_ muscles forcing Kara's dry throat to _itch_ , coughing taking her. Turning _before_ he saw the _state_ she was in, Kara _composed_ herself, Johnny's concerned face _hundred_ yard away bringing forth _amusement_.

* * *

Slight, _cautious_ woman greeted him _politely_ , aglow _jewellery_ taking attention, telling him she held more power than her appearance _gleaned_.

Or, so _he_ thought. She wasn't meek at _all_. More so, _frayed_ , on edge, tightrope _unravelling_.

* * *

"Buluc. _Good morning_."

Kara waved, braid falling over shoulder, _golden_ accents glittering.

" _Kotal_ ," God corrected, firm but fair, "I am _considered_ his representation."

"Okay! _Sorry_." Woman rubbed back of her head. " _Kara_ , Kara Amakura."

Seeing her _gem_ lightened mood, facial features lifting.

"You _kept_ that?"

Kotal offered hand, nod _regard_ , Kara giving _that_ back, battling _grin_ , rapidly working way _across_ mouth.

"I do not know _why_. Perhaps I, at _one_ point _believed_ Earthrealm representatives would _return_ , after effectively _ceasing_ my 'campaign of terror.'"

Kara squinted.

"Well, your _men_ decided to murder a man, for trying to feed his _family_. You didn't _order_ that."

Kotal was taken aback.

" _Shao's_ decrees lingered, _some_ advocates, _refusing_ to erase his mistakes. You _knew_ me?"

Kara handed him shard, square geodes knobbly between fingers.

* * *

Woman, clearly _reluctant_ to answer, Kotal studied gem, unsure _how_ to align himself with it. Staring into space, molecules of _something_ more interesting than him, he waved hand, Kara blinking, shaking head of _fog_.

" _Here_."

Lilac energy sprouted forth, silently asking permission to _link_ , join hand with hers.

What she _described_ played, movie _muted_.

"Its quiet due to being _second-hand_ , they are _my_ memories, not my Mother's. Our gems _fused_ in the 'Other realm.' Do you have _yours_?"

Kotal filled with anxiety, his mere presence _distressing_ girl, tone increasing in pitch, shaking limbs, trembling mouth.

"How well _do_ you know me?"

Kara noted 'know', prior 'knew,' heart jolt _painful_.

" _Intimately..._ "

She whispered, _ashamed_ , paling by the minute.

God didn't want her to _suffer_. Though he lacked _recognition_ , it affected him negatively to view staunch _candle_ , bright flame, determination in eyes, turn into _melting_ pillar, carelessly _cascading_ wax.

* * *

 _Could I have a minute?_

 **Telepath?**

Kotal wasn't _aware_ of her abilities. She nodded, holding breath, keeping head _above_ water, ever so close to drowning...

 _Sorry. I need some time to process this, as I'm sure you do too._

Getting to point of _no_ return, watching himself in _palace_ gardens, arms _around_ Kara, holding her as if she were _oxygen_ , and he needed her to breathe _spun_ mind, _twisting_ strings, woman's hands pulling _taut_ , headache pricking hairs.

* * *

Kara, unable to stop began _coughing_ , blaming _dry_ heat, knowing _differently_ , hitching breaths confirming _panic_.

Kotal _left_ space, gave _her_ space, internal strife _stifling..._

* * *

Kara bolted, _caitiff_ , running into hard object, skidding, hands clutching bricks, _chipped_ wall, beige dust sheet _covering_ digits.

" _Kara..._ "

Johnny stepped from _shadow_ , Kenshi using his Silver to _allineate_ with Amethyst, man's company forever _reassuring_. His composed, reposed attitude _held_ Kara's soul in _harmony_ , when it _wanted_ to fragment.

* * *

He knelt, taking hands.

"Its alright, it will be okay. Kotal is _listening_ , is he not?"

Woman nodded.

"Well, young, _pretty_ woman? I can _see_ why..."

Kenshi lowered head, laughing quietly. Kara snorted.

" _Re-calibrate_ , remember _why_ you are here, what you wish to _speak_ about."

"The state Outworld is _in_. Surely _here_ has been affected too? Might be on the outskirts, I see flat land, _lots_ of it, I feel there were _more_ people here, and they did not _leave_ willingly."

" _Exactly_." Kenshi smiled. "And you said you _couldn't_ manage."

"I'm talking to _you_ here. My body _freezes_ around Kotal, it _hurts_ to think."

"Would you like me to go _with_ you? The Nomads _are_ aware of us."

Woman nodded.

"Do you need _shoulder?_ "

Second nod _confirmed_ answer.

"How do you _do_ that? Find pieces and put them together, _flawlessly?_ "

"When I can't _see...?_ "

Kara _gasped_ , shaking head quickly, _telepath_ laughing, _woman_ squinting. She couldn't possibly _dislike_ him, facetious lip _comical_.

* * *

"Mom, Dad?"

Kara scanned plains, thoughts too jumbled to _locate_ them. The two stepped out from behind pillar.

"Whilst I appreciate you coming with me, I am old enough to _cope_ , do things _without_ you. Can't behave like a child, not in _this_ instance. I need to be _level-headed acolyte_ , not _terrified daughter_."

" _Understandable._ "

Tiama waved hand, perfectly fine with daughter wanting to be more _independent_. Her husband agreed, Kara grateful _neither_ wished to speak with _deposed_ Emperor...

* * *

"Outworld is in _decline_. Lakes are all but _dried_ , food stores _empty_ , houses _pillaged_ , children, babies perish, healthcare isn't afforded to anyone. Permitted to death? Everything rotting, watching loved ones die? Kotal," Kenshi reasoned, "we can't allow this. You must be reinstated, we are willing to assist you."

Kotal quirked brow.

"Argue with your _God_? Raiden all but _fried_ me, left me mortally _wounded_ , middle of my home for denizens to _gawk_. You think I _wish_ that fate again? I cannot _do_ anything. If Raiden decreed Outworld _dead_ , then he sentenced _me_ to same fate. I will _sleep_ when Outworld _does._ "

Kara glared, _furious_.

"You're _rolling over?_ " She laughed, _loudly_ , man's nostril flare directing tusk piercings at _her_. "Gods. He's _actually_ given up! _Fuck off_." Scurrying boots outside tent had her back, raised voice _red_ flag. " _Why_ did you seek _help_ then? _Why_ are you _here_ , when you could have _decayed_ in the _streets_ alongside _beggars_? Please, spare me the _pity_. I knew striking, decisive _enforcer_ , yet now I see defeated, _mourning_ deity? _Fine_."

She turned on heel, glancing over shoulder.

" _You_ may have gotten on your back, given up, but _I_ won't, _we_ won't. We _will_ see Outworld restored. It doesn't _need_ a leader, especially not _one_ who would rather _mope_ than fight. Where's your _backbone_ , or did Raiden pull that _out_?"

Kotal stood abruptly, Kenshi's _hand_ on his shoulder _unappreciated_.

"How _dare_ you..."

Kara left, halting, holding flap open.

" _Prove_ to me you _have_ a spine, or we are _done_ here."

She faced her friend.

"Let him _at_ me, he won't do _much_. If he's as _weak_ as I _sense_ , there's _little_ need to _halt_ him."

 _He doesn't have his gem anymore. He's weakened, angry, ashamed. I shouldn't provoke him, but I will ask Mom to recompense him, create new Lapis Lazuli, hopefully bringing with it fresh start..._

* * *

"Before we fight, I asked my Mother if she can make _another_ crystal. It will _strengthen_ your abilities. It is only _fair_ , given I have my own." She looked up, sky muddied waters. "Its rarely _sunny_ anymore, is it? Being at a _disadvantage_ isn't right. Your _choice_ , its fine if you want us to _go._ "

"It was never _my_ choice..."

Kotal spoke low, just _audible_ enough for _her_ to hear. He gave permission to Tiama, for her energy to join with his. Kara busied herself, speaking with men and women who took him in, informing _them_ of the situation. They listened, giving her ears, voices, opinions she _needed_.

Whilst her friends, her family's views were _valued_ , strangers were more likely to speak the _whole_ truth...

* * *

"We do not act on _Raiden's_ order, we aren't here on _his_ behalf. I promise if I lose, we _will_ leave, never trouble you or Outworld again. If _I_ win? Promise me you will, at least travel _with_ me, to The Heavens, speak with Elder Council. Raiden won't listen, _they_ will. If they cast you out, I take _full_ responsibility. I will take flack. This isn't on you. Troubling you _wasn't_ my intention."

"You _succeeded_." Kotal smirked, woman's stomach twisting. "However, I _accept_ the terms. _This_ will serve as _proof_."

He held up auroral Lapis Lazuli, artistry _impeccable_.

" _Great!_ " Kara beamed, _affection_ making itself known, filling hazels with _hope_. She snuffed it _out_ , closing orbs, face morphing into hard, impassive stone _disguise_ , only friends, parents seeing _past_ it.

* * *

'Winning,' Kara extended hand, resisting looking at _brawn_.

"I underestimated Earthrealm _vast_ amount. I was informed of your _victory_. Seems you did not require _my_ armies, so I _stayed_ my hand. I was _wrong_ , irresponsible, my view _hypocritical_. I _apologise._ "

Sonya stepped forward, gesturing for daughter to follow. Cassie did, two presenting hands.

"Thank you, Kotal. We are _exceedingly_ grateful."

Man bowed, shaking hands, eyes finding woman who'd _planned_ this 'coup,' her holding gem over _heart_ , chanting something, sonnet _prayer-esque_.

"Kara." Moving in her direction, Demi-Goddess let out wistful sigh. "I believe that was deified texts you were reciting?"

"Yes, I am a Demi-Goddess. I inherited my _Mother's_ abilities, her _soul stone_ as well."

Feeling at a loss for words, Kotal wished to roll eyes.

" _Excuse_ my folly. My head is, processing plenteous, _profuse_ thoughts."

God bowed, giving _full_ honours, sun peeking out behind _dolorous_ clouds. Kara, pleased _opened_ that gap, eyes lilac, hands _bathed_ in magic. Rays gliding over form _comforted_ Kotal, runes aglow.

" _You're welcome..._ "

Kara whispered, laughter _graceful_ afterthought, prompting smile, addition _welcome_ on God's face...

* * *

Footsteps carried, wind picking up, Kara's group pleased, _belief_ growing, faith _increasing_ in God.

"We can but _try_. I _shall_ travel with you, withhold _reliance_ in Council, but I hold Kara in _high_ regard."

Kara approached portal, _warmed_ by compliment. She assented.

" _Indeed_. We _can_ but try..."


	10. Chapter Ten

_Chapter Ten_

" _Brace yourself_ ," Kara advised, "Raiden may blow a fuse, knowing what I've _done_."

" _We've_ done, sweetheart. We. He isn't harming you again."

Her _Dad_ made fists, _daughter_ uncurling them.

"I _keep_ my word, Dad. Raiden will kill me long _before_ he attacks Kotal."

Eyes shifted, green to _bronze_ sand, hourglass tilting.

"You've _every_ right to be outraged, but I _know_ what I am doing. Please, _don't_ stop me."

" _Attacking_ is unwarranted. I trust _all_ here would take care of Kara, given what she _risks_?"

 _All_ heads nodded, Kotal _satisfied_ with answer, Kara _heartened_ he took to her.

"I can get you a day, at _most_. Infuse your gem with _fire_ , you'll need to _prove_ yourself to Council. _Any_ show of weakness? They'll eat you _alive_."

"I _believe_ it."

Tiama gestured for God to follow her to her chamber, door, ground around it bathed in _heliotrope_ light.

"My temple, sanctuary. _Use it_ , as you see fit."

Voices ceasing, meeting _finished_ , heavy, distressing quiet fell, group collectively _swallowing_.

Kara squeezed eyes shut, hands fists, desperately wanting to say something, _anything_ to Kotal. Grab his hand, _strange_ gesture, followed by strained silence, _far_ from apt. She stopped herself by channelling _triggering_ thoughts towards concentration, burying feelings, deep under layers of _cement_.

Wading _through_ it was foolish, she had to pull _herself_ out, clean _herself_ up, head firmly affixed, in direction of _thunderer_.

* * *

" _Kara_." Raiden fretted, tone raw. "I _warned_ you about leaving. Did you _earnestly_ believe I'd miss portal being activated? Where is _he_?"

Tiama _masked_ Kotal's appearance, _simple_ , as he was nowhere _near_ powerful enough to be _detected_ , new crystal _malleable_ , shape _changing_ in palm, clenched fingers creating _misshape_ , oddity.

Kara, _lied..._

* * *

"In the Bad Lands, not where you _left_ him, I might add. I cannot believe you _harmed_ him. Knowing your power _outweighed_ his, you destroyed him, left him ashamed, _crushed_ , energy stores depleted. For _what_ crime?"

Raiden heard _petulance_ , replying to _that_.

" _Disobeying_ Earthrealm. After _agreeing_ to stand beside us, he _abandoned_ us, in our time of _need_."

" _And?_ " Kara blurted, incredulous. " _Loads_ of people have done that, didn't see you expel _them_." Accusatory tone employed, Kara kept going, full _steam_ ahead. "You think Kotal is _another_ Shao. That's _laughable_."

Snort put aside, Kara got to the point.

"My constitution isn't healthy enough to _face_ the Council, but, as I have been nothing but _earnest_ , that _shouldn't_ matter."

"The Elder Council pass judgement in each, _every_ way they see fit. Hiding from _me_? Forfeit. Concealing anything from them? _Criminal._ "

"Yes," Kara drawled, "because you haven't kept anything from _us_. Please, don't insult us, _alienate_. Just let me know what time my _appointment_ ," she made mock finger gesture, "is."

She sat, uncaring that it was on the _floor_ , stone _icy_ , watching Elder God narrow eyes at the group behind her.

* * *

"All of you take _Kara's_ side, when you _know_ the truth? _Personal_ truth isn't immutable."

 _Fact_ woman showed them everything, through her eyes _irrefutable_ evidence thunderer spoke nonsense left group _puzzled_.

"Under _your_ watch. Kara couldn't have manipulated _anything_. You'd have _known_."

Jakal grimaced, eyes fierce. Booming _command_ resonated, chests vibrating.

 _ **We shall judge Kara. We will waive charges on the rest. Kara chose to shoulder all burden, all crime. Desist, Raiden. Bring her into the chamber, alone...**_

Raiden's superiors voices rang clear, giving _zero_ away, intonation devoid of much, though _Kara_ heard order, chest squeezing, resisting gulp.

* * *

Kara stayed quiet, retrieving shard from Mother, nod assurance she'd give it her all, mind meditative, avoidance of conflict, brain _focused_. Her friends were led away, offering their support, gems lighting in _unison_ , filling woman with optimism.

Walking into Council Chamber _signed_ her death warrant, pen in _her_ hand, but she knew _fact_ , fiction didn't belong.

 _The pen is mightier than the sword?_

She snorted.

 _We'll see..._

* * *

"It becomes what you _want_ it become, forms, shaping what your _mind_ conjures up."

Energy _gathered_ , Tiama's chamber creating what Kotal wanted, one thing he _couldn't_ have.

His heart _cracked_ , acid burn swallow.

"Of course," acrid laughter bubbled up, "it forms my _Father_."

Goddess sat, power weaving, knitting its way round her form.

"He was taken from me in a most _barbaric_ way. Recalling events, depraved _tyrant_ , parading through complex, flailing _four_ arms, clad in the armour of _my_ people, weapons _they_ made. The bastard _lives_ , whilst everything in my life _wilts..._ "

Tiama made ball, showing man, _disgraced_ 'Prince' Goro, Kotal turning red with _rage_.

"Let _loose_. Reabsorb energy, I share mine with you. Take all you need, it replenishes itself, _infinite_."

"That is _exceedingly_ generous, and tad _foolish_ of you, if I may say, Lady Tiama. I see where your daughter gained her _altruism_ from, your _influence_ benevolent. You know _little_ of me. Do I prompt _lack_ of concern?"

Tiama _nodded_.

 _"Please,_ " she waved God off, "firstly, its _Tiama_. I let my title drop _many_ years ago. I do not wish to be viewed as anything _other_ than woman, wife, Mother, _ally_. Secondly, what my _daughter_ showed me allowed _me_ to have an opinion of _you_ that _you_ cannot fathom. I believe that has _me_ at an advantage..."

 _Both_ exchanged smirks.

"I also see where Kara acquired her _humour..._ "

"Oh, _no_ ," Goddess spoke softly, edge _sharpening_ midway through, "she has my _husband's_ crassness. You just haven't met _him_ yet..."

* * *

"Goro rules _Edenia_ , without challenge. Its royal, Kitana is a _revenent_. Her soul was _stolen_ , inside sorcerer Shang Tsung's _Soul Well_. I can _retrieve_ it, restore _her_ , the _others_ , Raiden will not _let_ me."

"Why would Earthrealm's _guardian_ refuse to restore _their_ warriors? Princess Kitana being recovered, _reinstated_ would _end_ Goro's domination, leaving me to _kill_ him."

"I cannot _fathom_ reason. He _hounds_ my child, _refutes_ her truth, logic _ignored._ He harmed you, _ravaged_ Outworld. Retrospect couldn't _ever_ have revealed this. Please. In any way we can _recompense_ his actions, let me _know_."

Harnessing fire, brightest _blue_ God produced, Kara's Amethyst resonated with Lapis, fusion _expanse_ , varying degrees of _both_ colour.

"It would seem your daughter _agrees_. Thank you. I request to be left alone, for _short_ while, to _collect_ myself. I do not know your daughter, though I see her _heart_ , intent pure. Her presence soothes, she _tries_ to understand me. I should let her in. I did, in my other existence, fully, _wholly_. How did you watch this without _restriction?_ "

"My husband and I were open with her, from an _early_ age, we wished her to understand life's _intricacies_ , its positive _and_ negative aspects. Kara should _respect_ herself, look after herself. She became, _remains_ hedonist by nature, but cares _deeply_ when she falls. She doesn't swoon for just _anyone_ , Kotal. Society _hides_ its wants, masks them with _value_. Value is perfectly _fine_ , though, as we know, we must be made aware of _potential_ consequences. Because of this, Kara is _cognisant_ , protective of her values, shy, _modest_ , as you will have seen. Kara is only _abrupt_ when panicked _or_ angered. Other than that, she is entirely _average_ , docile, and I thank the _Gods_ for that."

" _Simple_ , in the most _pleasant_ sense of the word. Kara is, certainly _different_. I appreciate her honesty, her _values_ are steadfast. I thank you again, _Tiama._ "

Goddess simpered, standing swiftly, heading for door.

"It is of _no_ trouble, Kotal. You are _welcome_ here, despite what Raiden may say. Were Council unwilling to _entertain_ you, they'd have _forcibly_ removed you from The Heavens. I ought to check on my child. Feel the _ripples?_ "

 _Drips_ , origin _unknown_ fell, puddles they created rippling, middle outward.

"That's _her_. Ripples are _indecision_. They will want to meet you _soon..._ "

Tiama's quiet voice went unanswered verbally. She took answer in hand waving, gesture practically _shooing_ her away.

Untroubled, Tiama left, sealing door, circle rune revolving, locks clicking in place, each getting steadily more _profound_ , in relative quiet of surrounds...

* * *

Jakal lent against wall, arms folded, feet crossed, door opening prompting turn of head, pondering _state_ his daughter would be in, wanting her to stroll out, _triumphant_ , exuberance shimmering.

Kara walked out, holding _Amethyst Geode_ , surprising Father, no end.

"Did _Council_ give you that?"

"Yes. They _believe_ me, my story, that Kotal is of no threat. He merely wants dominion over Outworld. _Firm but fair_ , to quote myself. The Council _dismissed_ Raiden's claims, and warned him. He _killed_ Shinnok, grave crime, _big_ mistake. It means time must be _reversed_ , though how and when that will happen is beyond _my_ comprehension. They wish to speak with Kotal, as we _knew_ they would. They restored my gem, so I can go it _alone_ , rely on my wits, should I be cast out of Earthrealm. If Kotal _reiterates_ my version of events, all _agreed_ to reinstate him, _rejuvenate_ Outworld, rebuild, from _ground_ up. I am allowed to _leave_ , on grounds I _stay_ in Earthrealm, and do not speak with Kotal again, in case I 'coerce' him into saying what _I_ want. Has he studied Mom's gem?"

"He _has_ , and taken in as much energy as is _feasibly_ possible, given _short_ amount of time he had. Being a _deity_ helps, immensely, in that regard." Tiama took Kara's hands. "And how are you faring?"

" _Seven_ out of ten. _Better_ than good, _not_ great. Really want to go _home_ , take a bath, _breathe_. I feel I can actually breathe, I'm finally _allowed_ too. Also really want to speak with _Papa Smurf_ , but that isn't allowed. Broke enough _rules_ to know pissing off ancient Creator Gods is a _terrible_ idea."

" _Papa Smurf?_ "

Jakal snorted, Tiama not understanding reference.

"Its a kids TV show, love. Little _blue men_ , one girl, I _think._ "

"That sounds, _ominous_ , somehow?"

"Its a _kids_ TV show, Mom. _Sheesh..._ " Kara chuckled. "Well, Kotal _used_ to be blue, he led, and his attitude is _similar_ , so yeah, Papa Smurf. Could'a called him 'Big Blue,' thought that was _too_ simple, even for _me_."

Devious smirk painted Kara's mouth.

"Is he _alright?_ "

"Truthfully, _no_. He reminisces of better times, filled with sadness, _mourning_. Losing all he loved, in _tragic_ circumstances, created someone he wishes to cast away. He is _able_ , if he _wishes_ it, my energy can _alliterate_ , evaporate struggle. With this, he will gain _insight_ , along with my Geode."

In-between index and thumb, Kara showed own crystal, _new_ form.

"The _Council_ gave that to you? Repercussions are _huge_ , given I have been neglecting duty, _shirking_ it, really. Perhaps they wish you to take on the _mantle_? Your mind, its view, its memories depict you willingly _able_ to take action, _tenacious_ , vigilant, fitting in to new dynamic, alongside Kotal, bringing him _joy_ , prompting urgent _decision._ "

Kara smiled.

"I did what I felt _necessary_. He listened to 'mortal,' _stopped_ calling me that, after a _while_. He is willing to _listen_ , surely we should listen to what _he_ has to say, _too?_ "

Parents agreed, Tiama being _summoned_.

The Amakura's bid each other 'farewell,' holding faith's _candle_ , outstretched, light guiding _respective_ paths.

* * *

 _Divine Chamber_

 _The Heavens_

Ket'z formed before his son, aura, soul, heart, everything _resplendent_ gold. He _lacked_ ceremonial garb, appearing mere man to anyone _other_ than son.

Kotal swallowed, saline rush causing him to _growl_. He placed his hand on his shoulder, latter unable to hold it in, sobs _bursting_ free.

"How? I _don't_ understand."

Shorter man smiled knowingly, _irking_ taller, finding that dissipating quickly.

 _Surely, you, of all people would understand what power the mind harbours, my son._

Sniffling, Kotal huffed.

"I am _trying,_ Father. Without your _guidance_ , my heart may as well be pulled _clean_ from my chest. I _cannot_ breathe, think _properly_ , your lessons _elude_ me, I grasp around frantically, in the _dark_."

K'etz shook his head, holding son's hands, their bond forming piece of precious Gold.

 _I failed, please do not blame yourself. I let myself die._

"No!" God wouldn't take _that_ , he hated lies with passion rivalling _sun's_ heat..."We trained for _war_ , all its intricacies, whatever it chooses to _shroud_ itself in, known guises."

 _We trained for war, not warfare from_ _ **one.**_ _Goro knew our ways, likely studied for decades, waiting to strike. Why do you think I sent you away?_ _ **Tried**_ _to send you away, days prior? I had heard rumours of coup, and wanted you, my only child out of harms way._

"Could _I_ have defeated him? _Defended_ you?"

His Father _shook_ his head.

 _He is old, his tribe older, their battle cry's echoing generations,_ _ **older**_ _still. We stood little chance. I wasn't built for physical strength, as it is clear you became._

He laughed, son foot taller, physique further _shrinking_ his own...

 _Strategy, that was_ _ **my**_ _forte. I hadn't time to formulate one, lacked sufficiency. Time decided it had its fill of me, the Gods mind's set on bringing me back home,_ _ **spiritual**_ _home. I gave you everything, I protected you when time came for me. I am forever grateful that it took only_ _ **myself**_ _that day._

"They took _Mother_ too. Why, I cannot fathom. Young, by _human_ standards."

 _Tore open my chest, took everything in me to stand fast, my standing's validity was questioned, multiple times. I was supposed to stand tall, when I wished to curl up, create_ _ **shell**_ _from anguish, salt burn harsh._

Kotal's soft chuckle raised Ket'z brow, _questioning_ , curious as to _what_ was funny.

" _Ah_." Kotal clarified, blinking lashes free of tears. "My path twisted, _strange_ turn of events. A woman, _Kara_ claims to know me, known me in _alternate_ form of Outworld. Time _split_ , she ended up _there_. She remarked the way I speak was _flowery,_ akin to playwright, _Shakespeare_. She was right. Upon hearing _you_ , I realise how _I_ sound. Its _heartening_. I sorely _miss_ you."

Son, _God_ fiddling, linking, pulling apart fingers, Ket'z's heart beat, something he found _cathartic_ , feeling it cease _frightening_ , he took hand, placing it over _fickle_ organ.

 _Normal, that is perfectly_ _ **normal**_ _. Expressing yourself, emotions let free is okay. I'd rather you weep than break each, every knuckle in_ _ **rage**_ _, taken out on something. A woman?_

Leader _grinned_ , wrinkling skin around eyes, mouth.

 _Referring to her by name denotes, to me, that you find her company_ _ **pleasant**_ _. Is she similar to An'ze?_

Kotal snorted.

"Definitely _not._ An'ze took _pride_ in beating _everyone_ in battle, she felt little need to _prove_ her prowess, we _all_ knew her skill. Kara? _Tiny._ "

 _I would assume_ _ **most**_ _are, mortals notwithstanding._

"Most _are_ , yes. She hold _two_ sides. In her _left_ hand, she holds _fierceness,_ bold tongue, use of _language_ colourful, decorating space with varying degrees of _purple_. In her _right_ hand? _Nervous_ , skittish, quick to _acquiesce_ when out-gunned. She understands when she _cannot_ win. I _respect_ that."

 _I believe I_ _ **saw**_ _her, leaving with her Father._

Thumbing scruff, Ket'z tilted head.

 _Interesting. You_ _ **smile**_ _when you say her name. It is encouraging to know past is just that. You have progressed through stages of grief, moved on,_ _ **without**_ _me. You've managed thousands of years, alone,_ _ **humbled,**_ _carrying what you need, leaving behind what you don't. Becoming_ _ **Emperor?**_ _Filled me to the brim with pride, choked up_ _ **multiple**_ _times._

Kotal keened, _trembles_ taking him. Ket'z _embraced_ son, _pride_ bolster, pillar immensely _powerful._

 _Lament for sorrow, lament past, present, the_ _ **future?**_ _Hold it dear, hold it close. Hold those_ _ **dear**_ _close._

God swallowed.

"You mean _Kara_. She _believes_ in me, may be truly first, in _hundreds_ of years. I have been _betrayed_ , stabbed through the _heart_ , I should feel nought but bitter _irony_ , forcing _smiles_ when need be. I may not be _familiar_ with her..."

 _But you met her in_ _ **passing**_ _here, were together, cohesive in this 'substitute' realm. Obvious she is on your_ _ **wavelength**_ _, she is kind, I like that she has fire within her veins. Would you wish_ _ **mouse**_ _, trembling at gust of wind?_ _ **Slow**_ _, my son. Inner workings we must work through are at play. Kara is on_ _ **our**_ _side. She waits with optimism in heart. Do not stoke, nor extinguish_ _ **her**_ _flame._

Ruler gestured to Lapis.

 _Here..._

He took it, halcyon gold _gilt_ light beams came from his hand, enveloping _son's_ crystal, threading lines of his _soul_ , his memory, his _love_ within it, etching rune for _'One.'_

* * *

When Kotal opened his eyes, Ket'z was gone, fresh sobs bubbling, until he saw gem. Golden _core_ , lines sprouting, _warmth_ of his fire fusing _effortlessly_ with Father's collected _tepid_ composure _thawing_ resistance to speak to Elder Council.

With _Father's_ blessing, faith _bloomed_.

Even if he were _stripped_ of title, he would _accept_ that, heart weightless, heaviness _thrown_ away.

He knew he would, could _manage_ on his _own_.

Faith upheld, Kotal left chamber, gem fusion throwing energy, covering form with radiance.

Head _up_ , shoulders _back_ , limbs _relaxed_ , God knew this would be battle of _words_ and _wits_.

He was _ready..._

* * *

 _Kara's home_

 _Earthrealm_

" _Tea?_ "

" _Food_ , and something _stronger_ than that."

Kara laughed.

"I'm hungry too, but its _twelve_ in the afternoon. _Strong_ tea wil _l have_ to do..."

Jakal snorted.

" _Spoilsport._ "

 _Huge_ mugs acquired, Kara filled kettle.

"I swear my _wife_ is in here, somewhere. That sounded awfully like _her..._ "

Daughter returned snort, winking cheekily.

"What was he _really_ like? Only have _second-hand_ information of the man."

"It'd be second-hand info from _me_ , too."

"Yes, but you wouldn't _sleep_ with him, if he were _terrible_."

Kara laughed, finishing making tea.

"You're _right._.."

* * *

Hands around mug, Kara inhaled earthy wafts from brew.

"Diligent, _cagey_ in the sense that speaking of his past _harms_ him. I can't fully grasp _what_ happened, wanted to _try._ Harder to view his mind, I tried _not_ too, but waves of dark blue billowing in all directions _fuelled_ anxiety. He _suffers_ with that, showing it would be redundant, given _role_. I wish he didn't _think_ like that. _Seriously_ , crying is better than breaking every bone in your _hand_ from punching the wall. He didn't do that, he lacked an _outlet_."

"Until _you..._ "

"Until _me_." With reticent smile, woman continued. "Go back to the _beginning_ , your roots. Earth _beneath_ feet, crumbled in _hands_ , fresh air, aroma of _flowers_ in nostrils, savouring everything you _eat_ , wonder which _bird_ song you hear, the sunshine healing mind, body. The _little_ things we take for _granted_. That's it. Mind _before_ body."

"Yep," Jakal ran upstairs, "very _glad_ you turned out more like your Mom than _me..._ "

* * *

"You've lost _weight_."

Kara shrugged, _comfiest_ pair of sweats on revealing that she _had_ , indeed lost _weight_.

"Been running around, _ten hour_ work days, only sugar I had was _fruit_ , lean protein, carbs almost _non_ -existent, rare _alcoholic_ beverage, just tea and water? Yeah, I sorely miss _pizza_ , pasta, Mom's _cookies..._ " Grabbing mobile, Kara scrolled down number list. "Are _you_ thinking what _I'm_ thinking?"

"Pizza _and_ cookies. _Definitely._ "

Kara phoned takeaway place, _grinning_ like a child on their _birthday,_ the _entire_ conversation...

* * *

"What _happened_ whilst I was gone? What did Kotal do, exactly? Does everyone want to _punt_ him across plains?"

Her Father laughed.

" _None_ I spoke to dislike him. He thought Earthrealm was _finished_ , Shinnok was summoned by _Quan_ , and his 'assistant' D'Vorah. She was working with Kotal, so her betrayal _got_ to him, soured his view of us. He wanted Raiden's amulet under _Outworld's_ protection, as we _failed_ to keep it safe."

"So, he was betrayed, _rightfully_ got pissed off, and Raiden is angry, _why_ , exactly?"

"He is the _one_ who failed, _he_ knows it, _we_ know it, the _Council_ know it. I doubt they are on the same page, even the same _book._ You made me immensely _proud_ , with your _conduct_. If you were _here_ , it wouldn't have gotten as _far_ as it _did_."

"That's a _leap_ , there, Dad." Kara's jaw dropped, working through _assumption_. " _Quan_ wouldn't have _listened_ to me, _neither_ would _Shinnok._ "

" _Kotal_ would. He would have stepped in, and _together,_ we'd have stopped the _summoning_ , Hanzo would have killed Quan, _either way,_ D'Vorah would be _arrested,_ Raiden _wouldn't_ have killed Shinnok, your Mom would have _found_ the souls, restored _remaining_ revenents..."

"And I would have fallen _here?_ I, honestly don't know. Raiden wouldn't appreciate that."

"He has _zero_ say on anything to do with what you want, _who_ you do. Does he expect your Mom and I too _let_ him stand in your room, _watch_ what you do, make sure he _approves_ of who its with? _Fuck that._ We may be _his_ charges, but we have _rights_ , opinions. Won't be our _guardian_ for much _longer_ , I reckon."

"Reckon my _charm_ would do the trick? He thought me _obnoxious_ when he actually met me, in _both_ realms..."

The Amakura's laughed until they coughed.

* * *

" _Uff..."_

Kara pushed out stomach, staring cookies down _fiercely_.

"I'm going _in_ , wish me _luck_."

Father grabbed bag _before_ she pawed at it.

"Wish _me_ luck fitting in _these_ after I eat _ALL_ of these..."

Kara squinted, mouth agape.

"You wouldn't _dare..._ "

"If its keeping mind _off_ matters, I _will._ You'll have to _move_ , if you _want_ these."

Kara appreciated Dad's _effort_ , haze over brain _long_ gone.

"I want to speak to Kotal. He needs to do this alone, whether I was given permission to converse with him or not is _irrelevant._ "

"That's how _he_ speaks..."

"I was with him for _seven_ months, Dad. We were a hundred-percent _honest_ with everything, saw each, every side, good or _annoying_. My stature provided _endless_ source of entertainment, whilst him being blue, then not, in the _same_ day gained him the nickname of 'Papa Smurf,' his lack of understanding cultural _differences_ amused me. He called _me_ 'snow flower.'"

Jakal nodded, gesturing to skin on arm.

" _Translucent_ skin, shimmering _veins,_ colder climate tone? I didn't inherit _pasty_ , makes me wonder what _nationality_ my parents were, as I'm lightly tanned, despite being brought up somewhere perpetually _freezing._ "

"How am I _supposed_ to feel?" Kara's abrupt change in subject prompted Dad's eyebrow to raise. "I love a _stranger..._ "

"Tiama and I _were_ strangers in love, long before we gained confidence to _speak_. Saw her for _months_ , she would _fix_ messes I made. I destroyed _several_ homes, unable to cope with what was inside. My emotions brought _destruction_ , it pulled apart every _fibre_ of my being, knowing I _needed_ to cry, but devastated world around me, in _doing_ so. She put up with _that_ , me, _without_ words. I know _we_ are different, we fell _once_ , that is _rare_ nowadays, but I _see_ what we had, have in you, saw it in _memories_. I think that, in time, with level you _devote_ yourself to Kotal, he will _see_ your colours, resonate _with_ them."

"Now _you_ sound like _Mom..._ " Both chuckled. "Mauve, my _favourite_ colour, that's what we formed. I _want_ to give myself credit, feel _vanity_ gnawing."

"Vanity? _Furthest_ thing from it. Its _confidence_ , knowing wants, finding yourself in a _world_ which, lets _face_ it, if you are _bold_ , you're seen as full of _shit_. We tell people to be _brazen_ , then pull them back down to _Earth_ when they _try_."

" _True_." Kara sighed, breaking apart last cookie in half, handing it to her Dad. "I am _lucky_. I can actually talk to the two of you about intimacy, without _steam_ coming out of your ears, _screeching_ about how _women_ should be 'pure' and all that _shit._ "

"HAH!" _Crumbs_ cascaded onto _couch_ , Kara looking on in _horror_ as they fell. "That'd be rich, coming from _US_. Honey, we taught you the _basics_ , knew you well enough to let you _explore_ the world. Convivial, jovial, _caring?_ I reckon we did _great!_ "

Kara smiled, but gestured to _his_ smile.

"Please, _stop_ smiling. The crumbs on your beard are _falling_ , and, its _distressing_ me."

Eyeing _vacuum_ , Jakal smirked.

"And you had me, _just_ me, so all your resources, time, money, _patience_ , anxiety, _frustration_ went into bringing me up."

"I used to have much more _hair,_ like I could have _plaited_ it, like your Mom and you do."

"I don't _know..._ " Kara mused. "I _could_ plait your beard, if you _want_."

Laughing, he _nodded_.

"Now, where are my _elastic_ bands?"

"Elastic bands? They'll rip out _remaining_ hairs! Double figures sweetheart, _double figures!_ "

"I'll be cleaning my couch for _hours_ , because of your _messiness._ My lovely, soft, _metal free_ hairbands are far too good for _you..._ "

Jakal _fell_ , unceremoniously onto cushion, full on _belly_ laughing...

* * *

Kara _adored_ moments like these, being stored in precious _memory_ bank, to pull out when life got _too_ much.

She _had_ the luxury of _happy_ times, she just needed to _remember_ that when things got _dark_ , light increasingly _difficult_ to find...


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Chapter Eleven_

"Barren, ground dry, crops _failed_ , Outworld's heart is turning hard, fragmented _stone_."

Kotal sighed, brows knitted, heaving piles of bricks into wheelbarrow.

"I'm so sorry, _Emperor._ " Hearing moniker again, being blessed with reinstatement _because_ of Kara, Kotal gave woman _full_ attention. "Raiden testified, _admitted_ he let things slip, hold on rope _loosening_. Gods.. _.please,_ " hazels watered, "tell me what to do. This has to be _rectified_."

" _Rest_."

Kara's eyebrows raised.

" _Come again?_ "

The Emperor's smile took her, captivated _understatement._

"You've done _enough_ , exceeding anything I _would_ ask."

With measured exhale, Kara rallied her friends, each appearing, one by one, standing behind her.

"Okay." Kara reasoned. "What can _they_ do?"

 _Can't say rest to them, now..._

Smirking, woman's heart thudded, immediate reaction to God _returning_ it, deepening with how quickly she _fawned..._

* * *

"Here."

Kara held Gold, K'etz _Gold._ Kotal tuned out everything in _single_ second, _stunned_ by woman, yet again.

"It _isn't_ Raiden's. Its _yours_. I'm off home." She waved. "Take care, Emperor."

 _Heart_ acted before _mind_ could intervene, God moving forward, taking her hand. Kara _squeaked_ , span, freezing time, forever glad she knew it was not _her_ ability that scattered timelines like hockey _pucks..._

* * *

"How do you _disarm_ me?"

Kara shrugged, traces of something _glittering_ in hazels.

"We spent seven _months_ together, three of those I spent in your _bed_. I shouldn't employ knowledge against you, you _can't_ combat it."

For Kotal to _lay_ with someone? They must be _more_ than beauty, appearance mattered if it were for _one_ night.

For three, _consecutive_ months? Kara _held_ his mind, thoughts _about_ her, eyes _focused_ on her.

He chose to look upon form, lithe, _svelte_ musculature, built for endurance, _speed_.

Apparently, he knew this, in _every_ sense of word...

* * *

Her head, barely reaching his abdominal _muscles_ created moment of laughter, woman's knowing _grin_ confirming she was afloat _same_ drift.

"Alright, _God_ ," she teased, "I _may_ have the body of a _mortal_ , but you know as well as _anyone_ I don't go down as easily. _Try me._ "

Bewildered faces were left in their wake, Kotal following Kara, sight akin to lost _puppy._

* * *

Swirling telepathic energy shrouded Kara, expanding outward, bubble thin, appearance _deceptive_.

"Give it _all_ you've got. You won't, _can't_ harm me. We fought in _my_ version of here too. _I_ won." Smug, Kara brushed knuckles against her robes. "Did I win _here?_ "

" _No_." Kotal chortled, woman on the defensive. "You _attempted_ to use the Reiko Accords, employ _them_ against me."

"Oh...," Kara made a face, "why would I use _those?_ Hindsight is a _bitch_. Did you _kill_ me?"

"Severe, _unnecessary_. I had you arrested, much to your _companion's_ chagrin. General Blade offered _Kano_ in exchange. I, must admit I was not aware he had escaped my confines."

"Take your eye off him for split _second_ , and he scampers off. _Trust me_ , it was with his tail _between_ his legs. Sonya _thrashed_ him. He will be brought back to you, shortly, had to _gently_ persuade her to give him up. He's tormented her for _decades,_ knowing she wouldn't kill him, it went against what she _stands_ for. Threatening _Cassie?_ That was the _last_ straw."

Kara deflected flames, nought but _sputters_ upon contact with her shield.

"Did I _protest?_ "

Kotal _growled_ , searing fireball careering towards woman.

"Knowing yourself, as well as I were as far as far can _be_ from innocent? I freed you _quickly_ , realising my _error_. You created, gave me Lapis Lazuli, in _payment_."

"Payment? Why ever would I _pay_ you? I appreciate you freeing me, _nonetheless_."

Watching _thousand_ year old power being vanquished by slight woman _lured_ royal, hooking him. If she held tether, wrapped around him, he would _willingly_ be led.

* * *

"I've been honing my skills, fierce battles, _physical_ with Dad, _mental_ with Mom. Can't be going home _crispy fried Kara..._ "

"If I _wished_ you charred..."

Kara filled in blanks.

"I'd be spit-roasted, swivelling round, _barbecued_ slowly. Didn't past deities _welcome_ cannibalism?"

"Devouring _hearts_. People believed if they ate that, or imbibed _blood_ , they would gain the person it came from's youth, vigour, _vitality._ "

" _Lovely._ " Kara made face. "Can't understand why Raiden saw _you_ as threat..."

God stopped dead, brow touching where hairline _used_ to be.

"I meant _action_ -wise. You haven't done anything that I know of to _warrant_ hatred. He was frustrated at _decades_ of being challenged, _unable_ to act, on order of _his_ superiors. He had to sit back, watch Earthrealm, its warriors be _slaughtered_. I didn't mean anything _nasty,_ Emperor. Sorry."

Feeling the fool, Kotal _refused_ to play it, Kara _refusing_ to hold the card, wave it in his _face_.

" _Of course._ Forgive me. It is not by your hand, words that I _struggle_. It never _ceases_ , loss. It controls, _freely_ your emotions, if you _let_ it. _I_ let it, _Raiden_ did, too long a time. When you are unable to _change_ events, find recompense, _little_ compensates. I, nor he should take it out on our prospective realms."

"Its alright." She held hands up. "Won't take it personally. We will take more precautions, both here _and_ Earthrealm."

"My people _must_ thrive, not _just_ survive. How was I _blind_ to what was amiss? It lay in _front_ of my eyes..."

"Hiding in _plain_ sight..." Kara got into fighting stance. "Let it out. People must see that you are a force, but _cautious_ , far from violent. You deal with 'interlopers' in a fair, yet _firm_ manner. I am _staying_." She closed her eyes, smile puffing cheeks. "Prove _me_ right, prove _**them**_ ," she pointed at citizens, "wrong."

Winking, Kara gave her friends go ahead to begin rebuilding Kotal's realm. She'd let him power-play, never giving him enough rope to actually _harm_ her, just enough to keep his _attention_ , direct it into something _moral_ , justice served in _positive_ fashion...

* * *

It was _obvious_ Johnny was trying to win Sonya _back_ , the blond noted her ex-husband pushed himself to the limit, ploughing several acre fields by _hand_ , on his _own_ , hours under the sun _devastating._

 _He_ knew it, _she_ knew it.

Sighing, she _knew_ she'd end up dragging his burnt, _exhausted_ self back to the, _kamp?_

 _No. Home._

She laughed, slight _acidity_ accompanying it.

 _You know how I feel. Don't look at me like that..._

That goofy smile _obliterated_ distress, familiar thudding in chest painfully tight, _sweet_ , breathing grew hard.

Shifting back to 'General,' _faking_ it, she picked up hose, attaching it to pipe, connected to well the Emperor had constructed _himself,_ refusing to let worn down denizens do it, letting them rest, and brought it over to the actor.

* * *

He _nodded_ , wiped _brow,_ smiling _brightly_ , eyes _curiously_ eyeing hose.

"The ground needs watering, _don't they?_ "

Again, actor nodded, woman he _loved_ beside him, rank long since put _aside..._

* * *

"Praise be to the Emperor!"

Kotal's insides _warmed_ , his charges words _encouraging_. Finding himself _revivified_ , mind strayed back to _Kara_ , taking stroll towards _her_ location. She told him where she'd be, in _Main Square_ , returning to market stall, setting about using materials, alongside her Mother, the two _sewing_ , mending carpets, _clothing_ , tips of fingers pricked _numerous_ times, blue plasters _contrasting_ pallor.

She felt need to _remind_ him she was there, her fellows were, for him and his people, for _their_ realm. It was their _realm_. Together, they would be Outworld's foundation. _Everyone_ mattered, everyone pulled _their_ weight, everyone _cared_ for one another.

Kotal knew this, it took him time to _fully_ accept it, Kara gently _nudging_ him toward that view.

Months of working beside her gained her full smiles, nothing could _remove_ it from his face.

 **I've tried to battle, fought many, until every part of me aches. I find myself unable to battle her.**

Chuckling, realisation _struck_ Emperor, silvery, harmony lovely in _twin_ beat, soul gem beating in palm.

 **Physically, I can battle giants, Gods, warriors.**

 **Mentally? I can fight all influence, at least, I thought I could.**

 **Battling Kara? Concordance resonates with me, its wondrous.**

 **She is. A gigantic force inside meek shell, truth hidden.**

 **Not from me..her openness is energising.**

 **I wish to remain in her light.**

* * *

"Kara."

Demi-Goddess looked up, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Emperor."

Kara felt Amethyst over her heart thrum, two _matching_ beats, becoming _three_ when God approached.

"Need something _mending?_ I haven't worked with _leather,_ though there is a tanner I _could_ consult."

Kotal shook his head, sunlight _highlighting_ features, woman _again_ finding herself scanning him, _inappropriately_ , in front of her own _Mother..._

Tiama noticed, but did not bother, minding her _own_ business.

She left, quietly, her presence needed _elsewhere._

* * *

"Partnership between Earthrealm and Outworld? Who'd have thought it _possible?_ "

Kara teased, surveying market from hotel balcony.

" _None_." Kotal approached quietly, chuckling. "Decades of conflict dictated unity between the two near on _impossible_. I have been convinced _otherwise_."

Wryly, Kara pulled collar.

"We are try-hards by _nature_ , Emperor. We couldn't be anything else. Conflict, was _inevitable_ with Shao. Glad it isn't with you. No idea how _grateful_ I am, Kotal."

"Making things _personal_ , now? Bold," Kara faced him, _anxiety_ fluttering, " _appreciated_." Woman's brows lessened their severity. "I was _referring_ to you, Kara. Your friends have done much, though _single_ entity believed, had my back, gave me _rope_ when mine frayed."

"Congenial. _Thank you_."

Kara offered hand, _glowing_ , heart _bare_. Taking it, _cautiously_ , Kotal placed his over, beguiled as _thicker_ digits struggled to let _slimmer_ through gaps, Kara working out path, _locating_ his heart, his form as _leverage_.

" _Fair._ "

" _More_ than fair, _more_ than decent. Just what are you doing to my _faculties?_ I find them _within_ you. Its almost as if you complete _my_ puzzle."

" _Almost?_ " God had to stoop, Demi-Goddess won over _instantaneously_. "Stay a while longer? Humour my _selfish_ heart?"

"Why is it _selfish?_ "

 _Free_ hand cradling Kara's face, gleeful, _radiant_ hazel, lilac _swimming_ within, pools Emperor wished to _dive_ into.

"Because it does not _want_ you to leave, though _logic_ tells me you will have to, at _some_ point. I cannot cage bejewelled _bird_ , feathers _heliotrope_. I won't clip those _wings_."

" _Interesting..._ " Kara mused, smirk playing, " _Snow Flower_ to _bejewelled bird_. You sum _me_ up beautifully." She laughed, over his shoulder, _rude_ to do it in his _face._ "Best _I_ managed was ' _Papa Smurf_ '. Cultural reference to my _childhood_ , he was a _leader, wise...blue...yeah..._ "

 _Plea_ in chestnut orbs softened laughter, woman's free hand finding _stubble_ , rough jaw _fetching_ , sandpaper grazing fingertips.

"I would like to stay, would _love_ to, actually. As long as you can _stand_ me, I'll be _here._ "

The length of sigh God let out _immense_ , Kara hugged him, unceremoniously _smushing_ herself against hard form.

* * *

Hugging him made level of resistance to staying _vanish_. In an instant, Kara knew.

Hugging him didn't mean, _require_ her to remain.

She chose to remain on her _own_ merit, decision made with the _heart,_ without pretence.

 _Whatever_ lay ahead, Kara had _powerful_ being, _wonderful_ being, joyful soul standing _beside_ her.

She could _tackle_ anything, weeks later _confirming_ this, being, calling herself ' _Kronika_ ' coming from The Heavens, asking for her _and_ Kotal, peculiarity of request, sudden _appearance_ prompting tilts of head, _action_ immediate.

Whatever _challenge_ this strange 'Goddess' held, Kara stood with friends, allies, family and a man, who would do _anything_ to protect her, _and_ Earthrealm...

* * *

 _Addendum of children:_

 _Four years into marriage: Kelem: Oldest son, General of Outworld's army: God of Valour, Vigour, Endurance, Battle._

 _Seven years later: Tlalli: Eldest/only daughter/Terrmancer: Holy Mother, Goddess of Nature, Fertility, Growth, Purpose._

 _Eight years later: Naylay: Youngest son/Psychomancer: God of Two, Positive, Negative, Happiness, Sadness, Anxiety, Perseverance, Strength of Character._


End file.
